Magic's Heir
by LadyofLightMarkedone
Summary: Harry Potter is more than just the child of James and Lily Potter and has an importance beyond the prophesy of the wizzarding world. His destiny may not be as set in the stars as Dumbledore and Voldemort would like to think. Instead Harry's life will turn the wizzarding world back to its foundations and open the gates of the immortal realm.
1. Chapter 1:It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

In the beginning magic was an entity instead of a gift. She roamed among mankind watching their lives pass them by. Yet Magic was lonely she had no one to care for personally and no one who cared for her. One day a child was found by magic alone and without parents. The child was black haired, blue eyed, and was crying as if to defy the heavens. This touched the heart of Magic and caused her to make a decision. This child would be hers and she would give him along with others in his situation a new life. She would allow these mortals a gift to be able to use magic. Well she might as well start with this child staring up at her on the hill laid out beneath the stars.

"Hello little one Death is coming for you, but he will not claim his prize today. I am going to make you my son foundling. For you little one will be the first of a new world of magic. I guess that will always give you and yours a special place in my heart over any others I add into my world. Little one you will need a name and a new familial title to go by, for I am placing you with my children by blood. You see little one I made unicorns, dragons, and many other species from the blood flowing in my veins. I simply dropped a drop onto the earth and they were born. However, they respect me but do not show the same love and friendship towards me that I have seen among humans. So you my dear Cygnus Black will carry my gift undiluted in your blood and will form a new sect of humans. Now my dear I think the domestic elves would be the best to raise you. After all an immortal cannot interfere too closely in the lives of mortals." Magic sighed on this last thought she relayed to the infant. Of course, she would stick around till the child no longer needed a mother's milk to survive, but for her that time would be too short. Magic bent down and picked up the infant as death came strolling up to collect his prize. Death stared at Magic in bewilderment since she had never interfered in his duties since the day she created him. Sensing his distress Magic gave Death the enlightenment he craved "Death do not worry I do not find you lacking in your duties." He sighed in relief as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Instead I have decided to intervene in the fate of this child. I want you to not come for him until he is two hundred years of age. That is the new allotted years for those whom I will gift with what mortals call magic." Death in shock protested the words of his creator "My lady why would you choose such a benefit to any mortal? They are as leaves on the wind and cannot worship you with the same devotion as your own creations!" Magic merely smiled at Death and stated softly "Child that is the point. I want to be loved and adored as a mother would, not as a goddess. Yes this world will eventually forget me, as all mortals forget their beginnings, but it will also bring me more love than even I can imagine." With these words she left with the first wizard and disappeared.

This is also when Harry Potter of Number 4 Pivot Drive woke up in his cupboard in shock. He could not believe the dream he had just experienced. Nothing could compare to it as far as he could remember in his nine years of life. Just before he could settle in to try and decipher what was particularly different about this dream, his Aunt was pounding on his door telling him to make breakfast for the Dursley family. "Get up boy and make breakfast for you dear cousin! He can't go to school on an empty stomach now can he?" Petunia threatened through his cupboard door. "Coming Aunt" was the only reply from the young occupant under the stairs. This greeting started every morning and Harry normally would have groaned from his relatives' treatment. However, this morning the mysterious dream was on his mind and he would not be able to think more about it until school. Something about this dream was important almost like it was a promise, if only Harry could figure it out. He just had to figure out what the dream was telling him. This was the dominating thought through his head as he made breakfast for the Dursleys. It did not even bother him when Petunia told him he would be getting nothing for breakfast as usual. "Freaks don't need breakfast" Petunia reasoned "so you'll get nothing till lunch since appearances must be kept up". The only one bothered by these statements was a person who was invisible to everyone in the room. Magic was not happy with Petunia Dursley but had her hands tied by the laws of immortals. However, there was one loophole inside of this mess and she gazed on young Harry hoping that he would open wide that particular loophole for her to barge through. She watched as Harry trudged off to school while his pig of a cousin received a ride from Petunia and swore vengeance on these mortals. Yet, she would not act till Harry was safe from them. She turned from watching the Dursleys and followed Harry to school doing her best to turn away any who might want to harm this precious child. 'Please Harry' she thought 'figure things out soon. It breaks my heart to watch you go through this."


	2. Chapter 2:Harry Begins to Search

Harry sat alone during recess and thought about his dream. He wished that he knew that lady since he felt he should know her. She had helped that baby in his dream and given the unwanted child a family. 'Maybe she could give me a family? Maybe the dream was just the product of his wish to be away from the Dursleys?' Whatever the case Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the voice of his cousin. "Hey Freak!" Dudley yelled. "I wanna play a game and so do my friends "Dudley informed his cousin with a malicious smile on his face. Harry knew very well that his cousin's game referred to 'Harry Hunting' and ran as fast as he could to get away from them. As he ran all he could think about was how much he wanted to be safe from his pursuers. Then he saw the school trash bins and decided that this would be a good place to hide. The moment he jumped he became shocked. Instead of behind the trash bins he was on the roof. 'What happened?' Harry thought in a completely stunned fashion. 'That was almost like magic. Just like the person in my dream last night was Magic.' Before Harry could come to grips with his predicament the school janitor spotted him. "What do you think you're doing up there young man", stated the janitor in a stern voice. "I was just trying to get away from my cousin" stammered Harry in response to the janitor's question. His reply softened the expression on the janitor's face and his next statement to Harry was a lot kinder. "Kid I am coming up to get you just hang tight and maybe I can help you find a safer place to hide from those bullies", the janitor said with a small smile on his face. 'Really could nothing be done with that Dursley kid? He had watched this poor child be chased around by his cousin for his entire primary experience. It just goes to show that family can be extremely different from one another' he mused as he fetched a ladder to get the poor kid down. Normally he had issues hauling the bulky thing around but for some reason today it was going much easier.

Unseen by the janitor Magic was holding a portion of the ladder to make things easier on this man who was helping Harry. 'Maybe I will give him some sort of blessing for being kind to Harry' Magic mused as she aided the mortal. However, just as the janitor placed the ladder against the building the Headmistress came out of the building following Dudley. Harry's rotten luck had kicked in yet again. "Harry Potter you will go to my office the moment you come down is that understood" she screeched. 'How does poor Petunia put up with that rotten nephew of hers? I will not put up with his type of troublemaker in my establishment! He is definitely going to be suspended for this type of disregard for the rules' the Headmistress fumed as she watched the Janitor help the boy down from the roof. Since his back was to the Headmistress he risked giving the kid a kind word "next time you need a place to hide come find me and I will help you okay kid." Harry nodded meekly and the Headmistress took this as a sign Harry would be heading to her office. She turned around and praised Dudley as she left "what a model student you are Dudley! I will definitely be letting your mother know of the service you have done for the school. I am sure she will be so proud of you." Harry and the Janitor grimaced at the false description given about Dudley. As Harry meekly followed the Headmistress his cousin grinned at him with more malice that a child should ever show on their face. "You're gonna get it Freak wait till Dad gets a hold of you" whispered Dudley as Harry passed by him.

Sure enough Petunia picked him up from the school and took him home for appearance's sake. Once there Harry was given a list of chores to do until Vernon got home to deal with him. The very moment Vernon got home Petunia told him of Harry's infraction at school. "Boy how dare you make Petunia have to come pick you up" roared Vernon. He picked up Harry and proceeded to beat him and then threw him into the cupboard. Harry tried in vain to tell his uncle through the cupboard door that he had no idea how he ended up on the roof. However this only earned him the sentence of having no food for a week. Harry gave up and sat there in the dark of his cupboard. He sighed and attempted to sleep to escape the pain from the thrashing he had just received. As he drifted off to sleep he almost thought he heard a woman's voice singing a lullaby. "Sleep child for I shall watch over you, Hush child and let the wind take you to safety, Let fire warm and watch over you, Let the earth protect and sustain you dear, May all that I have created protect you, Until I can be truly there for you child" sang Magic. Tears slid down the immortal's face and she sent him another memory of hers into his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3:Is This Personal?

Magic decide to take a nap in the forest next to a castle she had built. It was a beautiful day in the year of the Lord 954. The sun shone through the leaves in a slightly green hue that exists only under a forest canopy in spring. 'Hmm maybe I will sleep in my dragon form to keep myself from being disturbed. Not even my adopted children would disturb a dragon. Well at least any witch or wizard in their right mind would not disturb a sleeping dragon.' Magic had found that some of her adopted children did not have much sense. It seemed to have declined even further away from logic once they had forgotten her. Sure the original families still worshiped her memory. Though, they worshiped her as some type of entity instead of a being with a personality. The muggle-borns she created, on the other hand, never seemed to learn about her. This seemed strange to her since they were her definition of Pure blooded. The people who received her blessing from her instead of genetics had an undiluted magic. However, the so called Pure Bloods would not teach these newcomers her secrets. This divergence in her world was a painful reminder of the fickle nature of mortals. Yet, Immortal beings were not any better she mused. As she curled up to drift into dreamland she pondered how being immortal seemed to be more of a curse than a blessing.

The dream changed perspective and two men wandered into the clearing that magic was sleeping in. The two men saw the pure white dragon with black claws and strange golden markings dotted across its hide. "Godric I think we should back away right now!" the first man spoke as quietly as possible. "Nonsense Salazar we can get the drop on the beast. It is asleep if we get the first shot in we should be able to slay this monster" Godric replied haughtily and proceeded to make good on his words. "Godric please do not be a fool! Dragons are highly resistant to magic and weapons. We could be killed by messing with such a creature. Godric are you even listening to me!" Salazar spoke with frustration. As Salazar was talking Godric had closed in on the dragon and proceeded to poke it with his sword. Instantly Magic woke up to the tickling sensation that Godric's sword produced when he poked her side. 'Really I had to take a nap and have an insane wizard disturb my sleep. Oh well I guess it is time to scare him senseless. The wizard is so lucky I am not a real dragon.' All this went through her mind as she opened her eyes to get a good look at the idiot disturbing her. She then scanned the clearing and saw an interesting sight. Another wizard was standing at the edge of the clearing watching his companion with a dread filled gaze. 'Huh a smart one is friends with this oaf. Oh well I will leave him be since he seems to understand the concept of leave dragons alone.' Salazar noticed the dragon wake up before Godric did 'we are in so much trouble' was the first thought that passed through his mind. The dragon swung its gaze to his position and stared at him for a moment before glancing back at Godric. 'What is that dragon up to this is not normal behavior for their species' Salazar wondered. He watched in horror as the dragon raised one of its forelimbs and brought it towards his friend. In desperation he shot a spell at the dragon while shouting a warning to Godric "look out." Godric looked up and processed what was happening a moment too late. The dragon pinned him to the ground with its left forelimb. 'Oops I guess Salazar was right and I should have left this dragon alone' Godric thought with trepidation. Then something happened which left both men absolutely flabbergasted. "You do realize attacking dragons is a very foolish thing to do right" the dragon said. Godric and Salazar both blinked in unison at the impossible sight before them. "Thee can talk!" Godric shouted in amazement. "Of course I can talk" the dragon snorted in derision. "It was very rude of you to tickle me with that sword of yours and disturb my nap" the dragon stated in an accusing voice and pointedly looked at Godric. Salazar took this chance to do the last thing he ever thought he would do with a dragon, "Please dragon do not harm him. Godric can be a right fool, but he is a good man." The dragon glanced over at him and replied with kindness in its voice "I did not intend on harming your friend wise wizard. I would, however, like to give him this piece of advice. Never tickle a sleeping dragon it puts a person in a horrible mood to wake up in that manner." Godric merely nodded his head to the dragon's statement. He was still in too much shock to say a word in this bizarre conversation. After his answer the dragon released him and transformed into a woman before his very eyes.

Both males starred at her in absolute wonder. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Her hair was as black as a night without stars and steaks of fiery gold highlighted its inky blackness. Yet her eyes fascinated both men beyond any other feature this woman possessed. They glowed like two perfect emeralds place into an ivory face and were framed by her hair to make them shine even brighter. Salazar was the first to recover from his shock at the spectacle before him. "I am most sorry maiden for the actions of both my friend and myself. What is a lovely creature like yourself doing in this forest of all places? It is said to be as dangerous as it is beautiful and hence it title of being forbidden" he spoke despite the awe he felt in her presence. Godric, on the other hand, merely stared at her with his mouth hanging in utter shock at this divinely beautiful maiden before him. "I am Magic and this land belongs to me Salazar Slytherin if you must know an answer to your question" she replied with a laughter in her voice. Now it was Salazar's turn to be shocked into silence. He had heard stories from his father about Magic that he had not believed. Yet, here she was standing before him proving his father correct with her presence. At this moment Godric finally opened his mouth "lady while you are fair to behold it is blasphemy to claim to be Magic. Magic is not a person!" Magic's face grew dark at hearing the words of Godric and her tone became like ice as she addressed him. "Godric Gryffindor, I am magic and that crap that my adopted children now believe will not endear you to me." She dismissed him with a look and turned to Salazar with a questioning gaze "Thou art awfully silent Sal, what do you think of my words and claim." Salazar gave her a slight bow and spoke "I believe thee are who thou claims to be. My father has told me tales since my youth that back up the words thee speaks. I am honored to meet thee in person Mother Magic." Magic smiled at his words and crossed the clearing to stand next to this intriguing man. "I like you Sal. I think we should all go up to my castle and get to know each other. It has been many years since any of my adopted children have visited me. I want you to tell me of all that is happening in your world my dear" she spoke with a smile on her face. "I would be delighted Mother Magic" Salazar spoke in awe. Godric looked on with anger and the beginnings of envy growing in his breast. However, he followed them through the forest and to the castle. "What is the name of your home lady" Godric asked in an effort to receive one of her smiles. "A long time ago it was named Hogwarts" she replied with a wistful smile gracing her face. "What kind of name is Hogwarts for a castle" scoffed Godric in derision. "One of my adopted children called the castle such and I kept the name in memory of him" Magic stated dryly to the rudeness of Godric. "Young Cygnus Black was the first of all wizard kind and I think it fitting that my home retains his nickname for it." Salazar looked at his friend as the walked as if he had grown two heads. 'Why is he being so rude? He is even more crass than normal and he has never acted this way in front of a woman before. I just do not understand his problem. This is Mother Magic! Such an opportunity only comes once in a lifetime, if that,' Salazar pondered. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the next words Magic spoke "Now you two come on in and tell me about yourselves."

Harry woke up from this dream just as the two men entered the castle with Magic. He tried to figure out what had woken him up. Then his stomach began to growl and he understood that his hunger had disturbed his dream. Then he was startled by the smell of food nearby and a faint light at the far side of his cupboard. To Harry's great disbelief a bowl of steaming hot soup was highlighted by the glow. It was in a golden bowl and the spoon was made of some type of glass. Harry peered around looking to see if this was some type of trap set up by the Dursleys. However, his stomach won and he took a spoonful of the soup. Nothing bad happened and it tasted just as good as it looked. Harry decided that only Magic could have gotten something like this into his cupboard. "Thank you" Harry whispered into the darkness. "You're welcome child" answered him in a voice that sounded like music. More importantly it was the same voice as the woman had in his dreams. He frantically looked around hoping to spot her so he could get answers to all of his questions. No matter how hard Harry looked there seemed to be no one else inside of his cupboard with him. He tried to keep the disappointment off of his face and finished the soup in silence. In each of his dreams Magic had addressed the other people directly. Harry figured that she did not want to talk to him since she was so quiet. After the soup was gone the bowl vanished and he tried to go back to sleep. Magic watched and waited but the loophole did not come this time. Yes he had spoken directly to her, but he had not said the words she needed to hear. It looked like she would need to send him more dreams.


	4. Chapter 4:Family

Magic sat by the lake waiting for Salazar to show up. He and the others were working hard to turn her castle into a school for magical children. Other than the wards she put into place, she stayed removed from the main hustle surrounding preparation for the first term of Hogwarts. Why should she bother? Magic believed that she would simply have to leave her castle and find a new residence. Although Salazar and her grew close and she would miss him dearly she still would have to leave. In fact, she had made the mistake of falling in love with the mortal. Salazar had hinted about important news he would share tonight and she was anxious to hear it. As her thoughts centered on Salazar, he walked up to her place by the lake. "My dear lady, how are you this eve?" Salazar inquired and handed her a single white rose. "Sal I am doing well. I am curious as to what news you could have to tell me." Magic gazed at him with a thoughtful expression. "We have decided that we wish to have you stay here with us" Salazar grinned triumphantly. "Sal I cannot the rules governing Immortals only allows me to stay and interfere directly in the lives of mortals, if I have a personal reason. Even then it can only be a short time except in two instances. However, I cannot reveal these since the mortal must initiate the action." Magic said these words with such utter despair coloring her voice that even the stones around her wept. "At least attend dinner with us tonight in the great hall if you must depart", Salazar begged. Magic relented and followed him back up to the castle. They walked together in a companionable silence. Just like all the other days she had joined Rowena, Helga, Godric, and Sal in the great hall, she sat in the middle seat. The moment she sat down a popular St. Valentine candy exchanged between couples appeared on her plate. As she sent tendrils of her magic to check the safety of said delicacy, a burst of magic shot out of the candy. It spelled across the ceiling of the great hall 'Will you marry me Magic' among the spelled copy of the stars outside. Magic knew the signature of the magic used on this treat, it was Sal's. Magic froze time for all but herself and Salazar.

"Of course, I'll marry you Sal for you are the mortal who has won my heart. Thank you this is exactly the circumstance needed for me to be able to stay. Only for family can I directly interfere in the world of mortals." With these words she went over to him and stepped into his embrace. "My dear Sal I will take your mortal last name as my own and finally chose a mortal name to be addressed by. I will from this day forth be called Emerald Rose. I choose this name due to your love of my eyes and the first flower you ever gave to me. I have an offer for you my dearest love", she whispered. "I offer you immortality at my side. However, I am bound to warn you that the male line of our offspring shall travel dark paths against all we believe in. Eventually, from the male line one will arise who will attempt to destroy the descendants of the female line. How terrible this battle will be depends on whether you join me as an immortal or our children are only half immortal. The choice is yours my love." Salazar was conflicted; immortality by the side of Magic was the ultimate achievement. Yet, to watch his house crash to the ground with his descendants causing chaos would be painful. He could not do it. His house was everything to him and he would do anything to preserve it. It seemed Salazar would have to pass up immortality. He sighed and said "I would love to be by your side for eternity, but it is impossible. I will not jeopardize my house. I will, however, spend the rest of my mortal life with you and cherish every moment of our time together." As he finished speaking Magic stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. The moment their lips touched time started back up and their friends perceived her answer to Salazar's question. The only one not overjoyed by her decision was Godric. Instead of joy he was jealous of the love his friend had found with Magic. Bitterness joined the envy that already lived in Godric's heart.

The dream moved quickly forward to show Emerald Rose Slytherin, Magic, holding a new born baby girl. The baby had green eyes that sparkled as much as mortals could. In comparison to her mother's eyes they were flawed emeralds. The child's tuft of hair showed promise of being a fiery reddish gold and her skin was pale. Emerald stared down at her child and spoke a blessing. "I give to you the protection of all I have created and name you Rose Lumina Slytherin my heir. May magic always be with you and your descendants even if it must hide to keep them safe. " Sal walked in during her words and added his own "May magic make my words true that should ever blood of brother shed blood of sister in this life or in that of their heirs lordship shall go to the sister's house, so mote it be." Both parents stared down at the little girl with such love that Harry who was watching the memory felt his heart clench. At first he thought he would wake up. Instead the dream did another fast forward to show Emerald sitting at a desk. As she is bent over the parchment intently reading its contents a young woman enters the room. The young woman has fiery reddish gold hair and eyes like dark emeralds. She is slightly short for a woman and is wearing a forest green dress edged with gold. "Mother are you too busy right now or do you have time to talk" enquired the woman. "Of course, I can talk with you my dear Rose" Emerald replied. She turned to face Rose and focused completely on her daughter. "What is the matter child? You look as if this talk is going to be upsetting." Rose bit her lip and in a quavering voice asked "mother would you do anything for me? I know you love me, but this goes beyond just me." Emerald frowned "I promise you my dear that I would do anything you should ask of me." The moment her words were spoken a golden flash appeared between the two parties. Emerald realized her daughter had bound her into an unbreakable oath even for an immortal. "What is so important that requires an unbreakable oath child?" Rose took a deep breath and spoke "I want you to promise that you will not interfere in my life and of my line unless we ask for your help." Pain crossed Emerald's face and desperation colored her words "I beg you child do not ask this of me. If your life is in danger and those of your line face danger I may have to watch them die. Even Death is sometimes forced to take people before their time due to the actions of others." Emerald's words fell on deaf ears and her daughter insisted on her promise. "I will for your sake Rose. Unfortunately I will live to regret this and so will some of your descendants." Rose walked away and resolutely stated "I just want to be like all the other mortals mother. If that leads to my doom so be it. Once father passes on you will no longer see me. I love you, but I need to live outside of your shadow."

A series of events then flashed through Harry's dream. Salazar died and Rose left her mother alone in her grief. It then showed Rose having a daughter and declaring her name to be Violet. Then Violet was shown having a daughter and the cycle continued all the way up until a child named Lily was born. Lily's mother was also called Rose and as she held her infant she pondered the fairytale told in her family. The stories claimed they were descended from Magic and that their female children were named after flowers in her honor. Rose had named both of her daughters after flowers more for tradition's sake than any belief in the family stories. However, her oldest daughter Petunia seemed to have no enjoyment from the fairy tales surrounding their family. Petunia even at this young age constantly exclaimed to her mother that magic did not exist. Rose was glad that her daughter would not face the disappointment of losing belief in magic that she had as she grew. Rose was jolted out of these thoughts by a breeze ruffling her hair. The odd thing was she was inside a hospital room. Rose turned to the window to only see it shut tight. Then she glanced up to see if the bed was under any vents to only find solid ceiling. Goosebumps dotted her skin at this unexplained breeze and she desperately tried to come up with an explanation. Worry flowed through her system and she checked baby Lily in her arms. Right before her eyes a golden lily appeared on her baby's skin and faded into a faint mark that glinted in the light. A woman's voice spoke softly in a haunting melody "Lily of your daughter's two is my heir through and through. Petunia for her distain for magic seen shall have her gift sealed by me. World that long have my heirs hid from shall claim this child from eleven on." The breeze circled around Rose one more time and disappeared.

The scene then moved rapidly through the baby Lily's life. Harry caught glimpses of a girl that reminded him of Aunt Petunia quite frequently. Now Lily ended up in Hogwarts and was shone in the company of a pale and dark haired boy often found over a cauldron. Another dark haired boy flanked by his buddies also showed up in the fast forwarded scenes. The boy surrounded by his friend reminded Harry of Dudley and his gang with how they picked on the dark haired companion of Lily. Harry almost woke up in shock when he saw Lily in a wedding dress marrying the bully dark haired boy. Time slowed down for just long enough for Harry to catch the words "Do you James Potter take Lily Evens…" and then sped back up. Now Lily was the mother in the bed holding a baby. The child had black tufts of hair and its eyes blinked open to show green orbs. "My child you are Harry James Potter" whispered the woman Harry realized was his mother. A breeze circled around her and Lily became tense. Before she could cry out for James a haunting melody reached her ears "My heir you hold within your grasp/ A male heir unknown in all the past/ Last of my line he shall prove to be/ unless from my oath he should unbind me." The breeze ruffled baby Harry's hair before leaving abruptly. The scene then shifted from one of great joy to pure horror. "Lily take Harry and run" was heard in the black scene. It then blurred and Lily seemed to be moving up a stair case. Once Lily entered a room the scene sharpened to crystal clarity. Before Lily can pick up the young Harry a man comes through the door. "Move aside girl there is no need for you to die yet", sneered the snake like man. Lily looked absolutely terrified and Magic appeared off to the side of the scene. Unlike every other time she was pounding on an invisible barrier frantic to be allowed to save her family. "Please I beg you I can't watch her die" screamed Magic. Lily, oblivious to the presence of magic, pleaded for Harry to be spared. In the middle of her pounding Magic fell forward flat onto her face. She ran to stand in front of Lily but was pushed behind her. Instead only Harry was shielded by her frame and Lily lay dead from the green light the snake man made. He sneered at Harry and shot off another green light hitting Magic. It bounced off of her and residual spell charge grazed Harry's head. The snake man died from the rebound and a black mist rose from his body to drift off somewhere. Magic turned to Harry and tried to pick him up. However, the same force that kept her from saving Lily surrounded Harry. "No please let me raise him" Magic begged to the thin air. Tears streaked down her face and she stood watch over him until a giant man came to take him away. "Harry I love you always remember that" magic whispered in his ear as the giant man took off on a flying motorcycle. Harry finally woke from his dream to hear the pounding fist of Petunia on his cupboard.


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

Harry quickly rushed to cook breakfast for the Dursleys. The sooner he got this done the quicker he could be back in his cupboard with his thoughts. Petunia watched him closely as he cooked to make sure that he did not sneak any scraps from their breakfast. She glared the entire time at the back of Harry's head as if daring the child to try anything. 'Petunia is related to magic' pounded inside his thoughts. Harry could not understand how someone like his Aunt could be related to a woman who took in abandoned children and loved them. Not to mention his Aunt was related to someone who could turn into a dragon. As soon as the last piece of bacon was done his Aunt spoke, "Go to the restroom and them straight into your cupboard. You have five minutes before Vernon deals with you." Harry hurried off quickly to obey and made it back to his cupboard in four minutes. A few seconds later he heard the locks click into place signaling the Dursleys were done with him for now. In the dark and quiet of his cupboard Harry finally had time to process the information overload from his dream. 'My mom was related to magic' was the first thing he thought. 'She was so beautiful and the snake man killed her cause he wanted to kill me.' Harry felt sick at this observation. His mother had died to keep him safe. However, 'Magic was there and she could have saved Mom. If Mom had just asked for her to save both of us she would be alive. I would never have had to come to the Dursley's then and could have been with her.' His father's death did not bug him as much since Magic stated in her dream that she could only interfere for family. He reasoned that marriage did not count since his dad was not married to Magic herself. 'But if Mom had asked Magic then he would have lived. Magic made a promise to her daughter that she did not want to just out of love. Wait that means Magic is not supposed to be helping me since I have not asked her to' Harry started to worry about Magic getting in trouble on his account. If a force could stop Magic from saving his Mom, even though she had wanted to, then it could punish her. 'She also wanted to take me in just like the baby she named Cygnus Black.' The wheels of Harry's brain began puzzling over why she would want him when he remembered 'she said she loved me.' Harry sat in shock for a while over the concept that Magic loved him. He needed to talk with her, but how. "Magic are you here" whispered Harry. "I am little one" was the melody that answered his question. "Please show yourself, I want to see you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the woman in his dreams appeared sitting across from him inside his cupboard. "Only you can see me little one," she stated before he could ask. "I will always be visible to you now since you have asked to see me." Harry pondered her words and a flash of understanding hit him. The promise she had made kept her from being able to do much of anything. He felt sad that this woman who had helped so many was forced to watch and do nothing. It was just like being locked in his cupboard. "I am sorry your daughter locked you up" Harry told Magic with sorrow in his voice. "It is okay little one. You did not cause this and you have freed me, even if it is just a little bit." Magic smiled at him and her eyes looked just like Aunt Petunia's when she looked at Dudley. Harry felt encouraged by her look so he asked another question "can I have some more food?" Immediately a golden bowl of oatmeal appeared in front of him. "Thank you" Harry replied and began eating the dish before him. "Do you love me?" Harry suddenly asked looking up from his food. "Yes little one, I love you very much. You are my blood and my heir. In addition to those details you're a wonderful person." Harry looked at her in disbelief "if I am such a wonderful person why does the rest of my family hate me?" Magic seemed to wilt before his eyes and replied with sorrow coloring her voice "they hate you because you can use the gift of magic I gave to mortals." Harry felt even more hurt about his relatives' treatment than ever before. He had not done anything to them. It was just because he could do something they could not. 'It is not right. I don't hate Billy because he can do a cartwheel. Even Sarah does not hate her friend Susan just because she can do a split.' "It's not right" he decided to tell Magic. "You are correct Harry it is not right. However, people who indulge in prejudice rarely ever admit it is wrong or correct it." Harry could tell that Magic was hurting and her words made him realize that the Dursley's were responsible for the pain in her eyes. Harry felt anger towards his relatives they made Magic sad and that was not acceptable. Harry looked into her eyes again and decided he would do something about it. If her daughter had locked her up maybe he could help Magic. "Is there anything I can do to help you" Harry asked hopefully. Magic gave him a slight smile and replied "yes there is." Harry waited for a few moments for her to tell him how to help her. When nothing happened he decided to be brash and just ask. "How do I help you" he asked full of determination. "You just have to say that I am allowed to help you and your line whether you ask or not." Harry sat there a few moments thinking that it can't be that simple. He didn't have to slay a dragon or go on some impossible quest; just say those words. Harry looked at her directly and said "I give you permission to help myself, my family, and my line. I want you to be completely free just like when you met Salazar." Magic looked at him in shock. She had known that this child had a heart of gold, but even she had not seen a complete freedom being offered to her. She went over to Harry and hugged him just like she had wanted to do at his birth. Harry was happy he had freed Magic and loved the hug he got in thanks. 'So this is what a hug feels like' he mused. 'I don't understand why Dudley complains it feels nice.' "Harry I am going to open the cupboard door and gather the items that rightfully belong to you. I want you to stay behind me. No matter what your relatives try stay behind me do you understand." Harry nodded his head and watched to see how she would open a locked door. Magic looked at the door and simple told it "open". The door clicked open all of its locks and swung forward. Petunia gasped to see such freakishness happen in her home. She began to march towards the cupboard when a woman exited the cupboard. "Dumbledore promised that none of you freakish people would enter my house" Petunia screeched in indignation. "Well I am not one of my adopted children Petunia" Magic calmly stated. "I am Magic herself. I am also known by the name Emerald Rose Slytherin in the magical world." Petunia truly looked at the intruder and dread started to creep into the pit of her stomach. This woman matched the description of the ancestor described in the family fairy tales. "No you can't be real" Petunia gasped. "Even if you are her Rose bound you and you can do nothing!" This last statement made Petunia feel as if she was in control again. After all a bound immortal was not a threat. "Oh Petunia, I believe you are behind the times. Young Harry has freed me from all my binds except the immortal code. I am afraid that you will have to lose the stipend you received for Harry's welfare." Harry who had been watching the exchange gasped. "You mean you were paid to take care of me," Harry stated in a raised voice. "You told me I was a burden that you could not afford to take care of!" His temper was rising steadily until Magic said something which defused it. "My my little one you have your mother's temper. Of course, one could also say that you inherited my temper depending on how far back you want to go looking." Harry was so thrilled to hear something about his mother that he forgot to be angry. Petunia, on the other hand, gulped in fear. She remembered Lily's temper and if what this woman said was true she was in trouble. " Now Petunia I will be taking Harry with me and all the stuff that belonged to Lily you were given to keep for him." "Fine take it! Take that Freak with you and make sure I never have to see him again!" Petunia shouted trying to regain an illusion of control. "Ivy" Magic suddenly called and a pop was heard in the house. A strange creature with bat like ears and a miniature servant outfit was now standing in front of Magic. "Whats can Ivy be doing for Great Mother" the creature asked bouncing up and down. "Anything I have tagged with Magic needs to be brought to the Manor of the Rose and Snake." She turned to Harry and held out her hand. "Hold on tight child. I am going to transport us to my home." As soon as Harry took a hold of her hand he felt the weirdest sensation. I felt like he weighed absolutely nothing and the world around him blurred by until a few minutes later when it stopped. They were no longer in his Aunt's house. In fact, they were no longer anywhere near Surry. Magic let go of his hand and stood in a circle of white roses. Harry watched curiously as she turned around and sang these words "Blood wards made by mother's sacrifice/ Unwillingly fed on vice/ Come to the origin of mother's blood/Finally to be fed on love." A golden mist began to seep out of the rose circle and form a wall around the house. It followed the outline of the hedge fence and went farther than he could see from where he was standing. The moment Magic stopped moving a flash occurred in the golden mist and it faded from view. "That was the blood wards being transferred. They are now part of my ward system and will not be visible unless you are looking at the ward grid." Harry blinked in shock. Magic, unlike any other adult he had met, explained what was going on before he had to even ask. Harry smiled he had a feeling that his life was going to be very different from now on. Magic looked at Harry fondly and decided to tell him where her house was located. "We are in Ireland right now. County Cork would be a little precise but I can't figure it out any closer than that." 'This is so cool! We just went from Surrey all the way to Ireland' Harry smiled and was absolutely thrilled that the Dursleys could not find him ever. No one could find him if Magic could travel from one country to the next. He was safe and even more wonderful was the fact Magic loved him. Harry walked up to Magic and gave her a hug. "What should I call you" Harry looked up and asked. "How about you call me Grandmother, if we tried to put all the correct greats in front of grandmother it would take all day just to say that." Harry laughed and turned to look at the house he would now be living in. 'Oh my goodness! That is not a house but a palace.' Sure enough Harry was right. Her home was the size of Versailles. The front of Manor was done in a medium gray stone with roses climbing all the way up to the roof. It was trained to circumvent the windows and balconies to allow a clear view of the lands surrounding the house. "Come on Harry, let's go pick out a bedroom for you. I am sure you would like to pick one for yourself after that cupboard you were stuck with." She smiled down on her precious heir and decided she would try and make up for lost time. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically and on a whim shouted "race ya". Magic just laughed and ran beside him towards their home.

In Hogwarts the Headmaster heard an alarm go off. His magic indicator for Pivot drive was ringing and he thought nothing about it until it just kept ringing. No child could use magic for that long or that often. He hurriedly got up and floo called Severus. "Severus there is a magical person inside the wards of Number Four Pivot Drive Surry. I need you to go and check on Harry now." Before Severus could decline, the call ended and he reluctantly flooed to Arabella Fig's house. Severus ignored the greeting from Arabella and waltzed right out the door. Once outside he stalked over to Number 4 and knocked on the door. After about five minutes the door finally opened to reveal Petunia. 'This is the woman who is looking after Lily's son?' "Is everything alright," drawled Severus. Petunia sneered at the wizard before her and announced "the boy does not live here anymore." Severus frowned in annoyance and pushed past Petunia into her home. He instantly performed a point me spell for Harry and his wand constantly rotated without stopping to face any direction. "Where is Potter?" Severus snarled while turning on Petunia. "Gone, if you want to know Magic is now raising him. My unfortunate ancestor took the Freak off our hands!" After thoroughly searching the house the muggle way Severus concluded that the Potter boy was not in the house. He aparated straight out of the house to the boundaries of Hogwarts' wards. 'Albus is going to be upset with this news. The brat has gone and disappeared from his relatives and some magical person accomplished it. Obviously Dumbledore's protections were not infallible' Severus wryly thought. 'He better not expect me to fix his mess. I have enough responsibilities teaching those dunderheaded brats potions to look for the Potter brat.' He finally arrived outside of the Headmasters office and sweep in without a knock. "The Potter brat is gone Albus. Petunia" he spat her name out in disgust "claimed that magic took the boy away." Albus paled at the knowledge that the child of prophesy was out of his grasp. "This is grave news indeed" Albus noted with his infernal twinkle absent from his eyes. "Severus I want you to continue looking for the boy. Talk with your contacts and see if this is the activity of death eaters." Albus then pulled some parchment in front of him and began writing. This move effectively dismissed Severus and attempted to leave no room for argument. "Albus I have enough to do without traipsing all over the place looking for a spoiled child." Severus received no answer and stormed out of the Headmaster's office back to his dungeons. Once Severus had left Dumbledore looked up from his parchment. "Fawkes take this to all the old order members. I am going to reconvene the order to find that boy." He then walked over to his floo muttering "Lupin I will contact personally. He sees my weapon as his cub and will start looking the moment I alert him Harry is missing. I will not allow my greater good to be destroyed. Therefore, the Potter child will be found and placed back with the Dursley's. Lupin residence" he called into his floo and stepped through. Fawkes gave a sad trill and flashed off to do his bonded's orders. 'I will look for the child myself' thought Fawkes. 'I have to see if the child is safe. Magic's heir cannot be left unprotected since she will give a painful retribution to any that harm little Harry. If I can find her I can alert the Great Mother that her heir is missing. She will know what to do.'


	6. Chapter 6: The wolf's out of the Bag

Albus found himself in a shabby little cottage when he stepped out of the floo. The wood was grayed and warped horribly all along the floor. The walls had plaster falling off with damp patches scattering the ceiling above them. Old and worn furniture dotted the living room and kitchen that Albus could see from his position in front of the fireplace. He internally sneered at the wolf's living conditions and started to look for the owner of this dismal abode. He went back to the bedroom and finally spotted Remus. The full moon had been the previous night and Remus was still recovering from the strain of transformation. He stirred the moment his bedroom door opened and turned to face the intruder. "Albus it is nice to see you. How is Harry?" Remus greeted Albus in this manner every time they met hoping to see his cub. In a grave voice Albus replied "He is missing Remus. Someone has removed Harry from his Aunt's house." Remus instantly became furious "you said my cub was safe. Harry is now in danger and what are you doing about it. I have to find him." Remus did not even wait for a reply. He grabbed his wand and apparated to Pivot drive. 'Even if I have to fight those wards again. I am getting in there to find my cub.' For once his inner wolf agreed with Remus. Their cub needed to be safe. Unlike all the other times Remus tried to reach Harry he felt no resistance. However, before Remus could knock on Number 4's door a flash appeared to his left. Remus spun around and was faced with Fawkes. The phoenix held out its claw revealing a letter that was not in Albus' handwriting.

**Dear Remus Lupin, **

**Harry is safer now than he ever was in the Dursley residence. I am family to young Harry and he is my heir. Therefore, I collected my charge from the illegal placement the Headmaster of Hogwarts administered. You, on the other hand, are more than welcome to visit Harry. I will require an oath of secrecy if you choose to take me up on my offer. I cannot allow Harry's location to be jeopardized.**

**Sincerely,**

**Emerald Rose Slytherin , Mother Magic, Ydrassil, etc…**

P.S If you accept just let Fawkes know and he will flash you to our location.

Remus was floored. His cub was supposedly with the sender of this letter. If the contents could be trusted then his cub was safe. In fact, the letter writer claimed to be family to Harry. Remus was extremely suspicious since he knew the Potter family tree and no one by any of those names was listed on it. Yet, if she had his cub he needed to see her. He could not let an opportunity to make sure Harry was safe pass him by.

* * *

Earlier/

Fawkes had flashed to all of the order members except the Weasley residence and Mad Eye's place. He landed on the kitchen table of the Weasley matriarch and trilled shrilly to announce his presence. Molly was startled by the sound Fawkes made and turned quickly around to find the source of the noise. Once she saw Fawkes she became nervous. Usually if one of her boys caused trouble Albus would send a school owl. Something had to be terribly wrong for him to send Fawkes instead. She had not received a letter from the Phoenix since the war. She reached out and took the letter addressed to her from the right leg of Fawkes. The moment she had the letter the Phoenix vanished. Next he came to the home of Mad Eye and had to dodge a spell thrown his way. He huffed at Moody and stretched out the last letter for the crazy old coot. The moment he was free of Albus' letters he flashed to the last known residence of Mother Magic. He popped into her dining room and was surprised to see she had a visitor.

It was none other than Harry Potter himself. 'Oh Petunia must have told Severus that Magic took Harry. Silly wizards if she has him there is no need to worry.' Harry stared at the bird in awe. It was beautiful with its red and gold plumage. "Hello Fawkes it has been a long time old friend," his Grandmother stated. Harry looked at her and asked "can the bird talk?" "Of course, I can talk Heir of Magic." Fawkes trilled happily "I am a phoenix and we were gifted a type of immortality by your ancestor Mother Magic." Harry looked at the bird in renewed interest. Even he had heard of phoenixes before. His teacher in primary had read a book about them once. "Mother Magic my bonded Albus is looking for young Harry. Do you want me to tell him he is safe?" Anger clouded the face of Emerald "absolutely not. I WILL NOT HAVE THAT MEDDLING MENACE KNOWING WHERE MY HEIR IS. I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO KILL MY CHILD." Harry stared at her in shock and saw that Fawkes had the same expression on his face. "Mother Magic surely he cannot intend to kill your heir. Everyone knows that he is your last and his death means the destruction of us all." Fawkes felt dread creep on him, 'if Albus planned such an atrocity he was in danger from the bond.' "Mother Magic if what you say is true I ask that the bond between myself and the Headmaster of your school be cut." No sooner were these words said then a snapping sound was heard.

"My friend you are now free from the cords binding you to Dumbledore. I would like for you to deliver a message to the werewolf Remus Lupin for me." "Werewolf" Harry asked startled by this new information. "Yes, little one werewolf. They are another one of my many children by blood. Long ago before I gave the gift to mortals. I was bored simply watching over an empty earth. Humans had been made, but held little interest for me at that moment. So I slit my arm and let the blood drip onto different elements. Blood that fell into an air pocket surrounded by lava became phoenixes. Blood that fell onto fire became the dragons. However, the blood that fell in the soil of the forest under a full moon became true werewolves. Lupin is however not one of these. I will explain more later Harry if you wish. For now I need to draft the letter for Lupin. He will be worried about you since a werewolf is highly protective of those they see as pack. Furthermore, he sees you as a cub of his pack. It would not be good for his nerves for him to be kept in the dark for long." Harry nodded towards his grandmother to show he understood. He wandered off to his newly acquired room to entertain himself while Magic was busy. While he knew she cared, he did not want to be a bother to her. As soon as she wrote the letter it was tied to Fawkes. "Remain for his answer Fawkes. If he agrees to the contents of my letter he will need to be flamed into this manner by yourself." Fawkes stood at attention and readily left on his mission from Mother Magic. He flamed immediately to Lupin's position and found him outside of Number 4 Pivot Drive.

* * *

Lupin turned his head towards Fawkes and said "please, take me to her." Lupin found himself in a richly decorated study after Fawkes flamed him in. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookcases made from cherry wood. The carpet was a dark forest green with golden vines embroidered into the edges. Behind him there was a fireplace crackling away and before him a desk. It was the desk that held Remus' attention the longest since a woman was sitting behind it. Fawkes flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. "Hello Remus," Emerald greeted the werewolf. 'Mother Magic, Mother Magic, we bow, show neck' the wolf inside of Lupin demanded. Never before had Lupin faced such a dilemma. "Remus is something the matter," the woman's voice rolled over him like a long forgotten lullaby. "You have my cub!" Remus accused while his wolf fought harder than ever before 'she no hurt cub, Great Mother, what you do?' "Remus, Harry is indeed here. Before I can allow you to see him an oath is required. I will not allow Dumbledore the ability to harm my heir." Emerald gazed at Remus calmly and added "besides if you don't calm down your inner wolf is going to get really upset." The angry protests died on Remus' lips "you know what I am?" He paled drastically as the woman nodded in affirmation. "You my dear are a cursed werewolf instead of the natural born. I only have true werewolves in France and Italy. My adopted children foolishly hunted my blood children here in the United Kingdom. Those they did not kill they attempted to 'cure' from the condition they were created with. In their interference with nature my adopted children created the type of werewolf that you are familiar with." Remus had stayed silent during her explanation in an attempt to absorb what this woman was telling him. 'She knows what I am and still is willing for me to see Harry. Yet, I don't believe her load of crap about werewolves. Even if all she said is true then it was right for a cure to have been attempted. I would not wish this curse on anyone Just as Remus was about to speak she began again " I know you would not wish for anyone to have the curse you have. I don't blame you either. What you have is not how werewolves were . It did not hurt the transformation and was a lot like an animagius when they transform. "

"I did not say anything out loud", Remus said in a barely audible voice. "You are screaming your thoughts out very forcefully. I would warn you to be careful with them since I am not the only one who could hear them. Harry is my heir and has many of my abilities lying dormant. You never know when one might wake up" she said with a smile. "If I take this oath I want one from you in return." Remus decided that he needed her word that Harry would be safe. He was not going to trust her blindly, not with his cub anyway. "Depends on the oath. I will need to hear the exact wording before I agree to anything." The wary expression baffled Remus. He was not going to harm her and she had not looked at him with such distrust before his words. Harry during their conversation had snuck down to his Grandmother's study. He wanted to ask her more questions about his new world. As he got to the door he heard a man's voice asking for an oath from his Grandmother. Immediately he got angry 'I just freed her and now someone else wants to bind her back up.' Harry attempted to get the door open, but had no luck. "I want you to promise that you will do all in your power to keep Harry safe," Remus told the woman. Harry relaxed once he heard the oath wanted from his Grandmother. "I swear that I shall do all in my power allowed by the immortal laws and fate's grand plan. I swear this on myself as Mother of Magic." Remus was about to protest when a golden light flashed between them showing an unbreakable vow. It should not have been possible without a binder or the wording of the vow, but the proof was in front of his eyes. "Before you make you vow think of the words carefully" she warned. " I am Mother Magic and all vows made to me are unbreakable." Remus paused and decided to take her at her word. The oath she had made seemed to back up her claim. "I Remus Lupin vow to not reveal the location of Harry James Potter to anyone not approved by Mother Magic." Remus finished his vow and a golden light engulfed him indicating she had told him the truth.

Harry, who had been hanging on the door nob, found the door open and fell on his face. Once he had recovered enough to look up he found his Grandmother silently laughing. "Hey, it opened suddenly there is no way I could have anticipated that!" "Little one if you are going to eavesdrop and get caught doing it you will need to come up with better excuses." Harry's face flushed red at having been caught and closely examined his Grandmother's expression. It was amused and still shown with the love it had earlier in the day. 'Huh the Dursleys would have thrown a fit if I had been caught doing that.' "Sorry Grandmother," Harry mumbled. He turned to examine the room and saw the man whose voice he heard earlier. He scowled at him "why did you want to bind my Grandmother?" Remus was taken aback by the accusation of his cub. "Harry this is not your Grandmother. I met both of them and she is not either of them." Harry looked at the man weirdly "I know that. It would take all day to call her the correct title. Grandmother works just fine for me." Remus looked between the two of them and asked "how would Mother Magic take all day long to say?" Taking pity on Remus, Emerald explained "I am his ancestor on his mother's side. She only remembered me as a family fairy tale. Even when she found the wizzarding world all traces of me had vanished from it. Therefore, she thought Magic merely refereed to a witch in her ancestry." "Oh," was all Remus could say as Harry nodded enthusiastically through her explanation. Harry only paused in his agreement when she informed them that she was forgotten. "But Grandmother, how could they forget you?" Harry could not believe how beings that used her gift forgot the one who gave it to them. "Over time history is lost and slander takes its place. Little one don't worry about me. My children of blood have not forgotten me and that is why Remus' inner wolf is upset with him at the moment." Remus paled at his secret being told to Harry and braced himself for rejection.

However, rejection never came. Harry merely asked "is that because he is one of the cursed ones instead of natural born?" Remus stared at his cub in shock. Harry was completely unbothered by what Remus was. "Of course he doesn't mind Remus, he was absolutely fascinated by my ability to become a dragon." Harry decided to add his own words "hey its okay to be a werewolf. It just means you have access to a different kind of power. My Grandmother would not have made anything without a benefit." Emerald smiled at his cub and he could tell she truly did love Harry. He would accept this and at least he would get to see Harry grow up the rest of the way. "Remus if you wish my manor can be your home as well." Remus declined "I need someplace safe to transform once a month. Here I would only be a danger to Harry." Identical looks crossed Emerald and Harry's faces. They both looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "You do realize that my manor is the safest place for any magical being? I made werewolves and can easily fix the curse you bear into the real werewolf gene." Harry added " she is magic how would I not be safe." Remus looked from one face to another and saw he was not going to win this. "Alright," Remus sighed "if you can make it safe for my transformations I will stay." A tingling sensation washed over him and the wolf became more coherent. 'Mother Magic wants us to stay and we can be with our cub. We will protect cub for Mother Magic.' Remus stilled and looked at Emerald "what have you done?" "I have made you a true wolf. You cannot transmit being a werewolf through a bite. You also will retain your mind when transformation occurs, among other things." Her smile showed hidden knowledge Remus was going to just have to find out for himself. "I am sure I have books detailing the true wolves in my library. You are free to read them and any other book found in the main library. I will have to insist that my study is off limits for reading material to both of you." She gazed at Harry with a pointed look "you are not yet ready for the secrets these books hold." "Well gentlemen I will let you two get acquainted. Harry would you please help Remus find a room for himself. Oh, before I forget. If you see a black panther leave it alone. It is probably Chaos my sister." Emerald got up and guided Harry out the door, with Remus following. She hugged her little one and returned to her study. "I will see the two of you at dinner. I have some paperwork to deal with. I will spend some time with you Harry after dinner and we can do anything you want within reason. Till later then."

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore had lost contact with Lupin and was unable to determine his location. It looked grim since the order was gathered and Albus would have to tell them that Lupin disappeared looking for Harry. Emerald laughed as she watched his anxiety through the mirror above her fireplace. This would be good entertainment to help her remain focussed while she did paperwork.


	7. Chapter 7: Settling In

Once the door shut on Remus he turned to his cub to get a better look. Harry was very pale, as if he barely got any sun. Furthermore, Harry was horribly skinny at first glance. The clothes he wore did not help with this appearance. Instead, they made him look like a wraith. "Hello Harry! I was a friend of your father when we were all at Hogwarts." "I know" Harry replied to his announcement and simply stared at him. Remus knew Emerald had only retrieved Harry today so this similarity had to be genetic. 'Guess he got more from his mother's side than I realized.' "How did you know I was friends with your father? Ho, I guess Petunia told you the stories about the marauders." Harry's jaw dropped in pure horror. "No that woman would never have told me about my parents. Magic let me watch a reel of her descendants in my dreams. You wee there with the bully my mother married." Remus frowned at hearing Harry disrespect James; and he was distracted from his initial concern over the reaction to Petunia being mentioned. "Now Harry I understand James was high spirited..." Harry interrupted him "it was just like Dudley and his gang. The went 'Harry Hunting' and the boy who married mom kept picking on a dark harried boy who liked cauldrons." It took Remus a moment, but he figured out Harry was talking about Snape. 'Crap, James and Sirius were pretty horrible to Snape. It is not fair that Emerald painted this picture of James for Harry. A boy should remember his father fondly.' "Do you know why Emerald showed you James and Snape's fights?" Harry looked at him confused "she didn't. Grandmother was fast forwarding through mom's life. I didn't get to see anything at normal speed till I was born." Remus could feel a headache coming on. "So you developed a picture of your dad based off of fast forwarded memories." Harry nodded sheepishly. 'Put that way I don't know much about dad', Harry thought. "I don't like bullies and his actions made him one. I guess there could be more to my dad though." Remus looked back at the study door and made a snap decision "how about we play chess and I help you get a more rounded picture of your dad." Harry thought about it and nodded. He did not like his old neighbors believing Petunia's lies, so he should get as many facts as he could.

Hours later Ivy popped into the game room to fetch her young master and the werewolf. "Dinner is being ready now Master Harry. I is to take you to the family dining room." Ivy stood there and waited for both men to get up, "this ways please." The three made their way to the family dining room. Harry was intently watching the portraits they passed wave to him. Remus was amused by the wonder Harry was showing around the family portraits. That is until the portrait next to the dining room door called his name. "Hey Moony I never thought I would see you here!" They stopped and saw a portrait of James and Lily. "Me what about you!" was all Remus was able to say. Harry looked up and said "hi mom. Why did you not let magic save you as well?" Lily suddenly seemed to be in tears "I forgot many of the stories since the magical word had nothing that matched the family tales. I did not even tell your father about them for fear of being seen as a fool." Lily hung her head at her last words. James merely patted her shoulder and said "Lily flower it is okay. I get it. Harry what are you doing in Magic's house." Harry beamed "she saved me again. I don't have to live in a cupboard ever again. I also get to eat three meals a day just like Dudley." Harry then whispered in awe oblivious to the adults growing looks of horror "she gave me my first hug." Remus bowed his head in guilt. "I am sorry James. I should have tried harder to see him at the Dursleys. Dumbledore's wards should not have stopped me." Emerald walked out of the dining room at that moment. "Remus there was no way for you to get through anti werewolf wards. James, I will not paint an incomplete picture of your life. Harry will know the good, bad, and the ugly. I make a point to tell the truth. Cunning is the ability to tell the truth and accomplish one's goals." James stuttered in horror "but cunning is a Slytherin trait!" Emerald then dropped a bombshell on James "your son is Lord Slytherin." James only stuttered in denial. Remus looked at her in disbelief. Lily, however, was the one who answered "Magic was once married to Salazar and I am descended from that union."

"Now this is all very interesting, but Harry needs to eat dinner." Emerald glanced at Lily with a smile and walked back into the dining room. Harry shrugged and followed her into the room. Remus tried to comfort his friend before he left "I will teach him all about the marauders James. I promise to introduce him to pranking." James gave his friend a weak smile as Remus entered the dining room. Remus stood in shock. A fireplace with a golden rimmed mirror was on the wall to his left. Emerald was facing towards it and looked smug. The room was done in emerald green walls that at first glance looked like a slab of emerald gem. The floor was done in cherry wood , which gave the room a warm glow. The table though is what really shocked Remus. It was made of pure crystal. The dishes were golden and the silverware was placed on green placemats. Without the placemats the utensils would have been hard to find. They were made of the same crystal material the table consisted of. He hurried to sit down when Emerald raised an eyebrow at his lingering in her doorway. A delicious dinner of beef stew, soft dinner rolls, and apples was sitting on the table. Though the apples confused Remus until Emerald took a large helping of them. " I hope you boys had fun together," Emerald said with a sly smile. "Yeah, I got to here stories about my dad." Harry was bouncing up and down in his excitement to share with his Grandmother. "So Harry who won the chess games you two were playing." Remus gave up. Questioning how the woman got her information would only leave him with a worse headache. A potion appeared next to his place setting. The label read headache reliever and he downed it gratefully.

"Little one how would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" Harry was puzzled 'why would my opinion matter on grocery shopping.' "Sure we can go shopping tomorrow." Harry was surprised when his grandmother began bouncing up and down. "We, of course, need to stop by Gringots first. That is the wizzarding bank Harry. Then we can get you some new clothes. Remus you are getting a new wardrobe as well." Said man was sitting with a gob smacked expression on his face. "After the quick trip to the ministry to head of Dumbledork's new plan, we can get anything you might want Harry. Oh and a visit to the leaky cauldron for food would be the perfect ending to the outing." A smile broke over Harry's face "we are going shopping for me?" "You could use some spoiling so yes we are shopping for you." Remus was more interested in the proposed trip to the ministry. "What is Dumbledore planning?" Emerald stopped bouncing and gravely stated "he is going to finally open up the Potter will. That will shows Sirius is innocent of all crimes he stands accused of. I have been watching over Harry ever since the Halloween his parents were killed. Sirius may have been a good choice at that time, but now he needs to recover from Azkaban first. Besides Harry is my heir and there are more laws protecting heirs than godsons." Remus nodded in understanding and silently fumed. 'Dumbledore, the evidence seems to piling up around you. My cub was kept from me and now I find you Albus have kept happiness from him. I am on Magic's side, whatever good that will do.' "So Harry dear" Emerald began as they finished up dinner. "What would you like to do for the next couple of hours before bedtime?"

Harry decided he wanted to hear more about the magical world created by his Grandmother. So all three of them moved to the game room and sat down. Once they were settled in comfortably Emerald began to tell her story. "I am sure Harry that you remember how I created all the magical creatures and made the first wizard." At his nod she continued " I took the first wizard Cygnus Black to the domestic elves. They were more than happy to help look after the little one. When he reached two years of age I was forced by the immortal code to leave him. The elves took over the primary raising of Cygnus and I continued to visit him every month. In the end I built Hogwarts to house Cygnus and the domestic elves who chose to move with him. However, my loneliness was still strong since he could not be by my side at all times. I took in more foundlings and formed the other wizzarding houses. My sister chaos joined me every now and then if my charges were mischievous." Here Emerald paused and smiled at the fond memories swirling through her mind. Harry chose the pause to ask "who is this sister chaos you mentioned?" "Technically she is my child since I created her and gave her the title chaos. However, we are so close that I consider her my sister. I am sure she will show up around here sometime. Chaos loves to rummage through my wine cellar." "Does that make her my Aunt?" Harry asked nervously due to his experience with aunts. "It does child. However, she is nothing like Petunia. She got involved with a Prevelle and ended up giving away the three hollows." Remus interrupted Emerald "Chaos gave away the hallows! The stories say that death gave the hollows to the three brothers." Emerald laughed "No Chaos gave away the hallows. The youngest brother who received the cloak was her husband." The clock in the hall chimed the hour and Harry groaned. He only had one more hour with his grandmother before bed. "Grandmother what are the hallows?" The portrait frame suddenly had new occupants. James and Lily had found where their son was and decided to listen to Emerald's answer. "The three hallows are very powerful artifacts that belong only to the Master of Death. The wand is made from a branch of Ydrassil and the stone is from the river Styx. However, the cloak is the most important. The invisibility cloak is made from the blood of myself and the blood of Chaos to create perfect invisibility. My blood helps to hide in the light and Chaos' blood helps to hide in the shadows." James felt himself go into shock when Emerald winked at him as she described the cloak.

The last hour before bed was spent talking about all the different people who had sought and found the hallows. "Grandmother why do all these people try and take the hallows when they belong to the Master of Death? They are just stealing from that immortal." His grandmother started laughing heartily "Master... of ... Death... is ... not ... an ... immortal." Harry waited for her to catch her breath to enquire about the identity of the Master of Death. "The Master of Death is the descendent of Chaos. Only her heir can wield these items to their fullest power. Her last heir was James Potter." Remus and Harry stared at her in disbelief. The clock in the hall chimed the news that nine o'clock had arrived. "Well off to bed now Harry." She walked with Harry to his room of choice and tucked him in. As she turned to leave Harry spoke "can you sing me to sleep grandmother?" She sang her lullaby to him and he drifted off in five minutes. Emerald smiled and kissed Harry's forehead before heading across the hall to her own room. Remus passed her in the hall heading to his own room and gave her a nod of acknowledgment. The next morning would be a busy day for all of them. A hissing sound was heard within the confines of her room. Remus backtracked and saw through the partially opened door he saw a large white and gold snake. Emerald was petting the snake and picking up her nightdress. Remus quickly averted his eyes and retreated back to his room. The door behind him clicked shut and trilling laughter followed his retreat.


	8. Chapter 8: Diagonally part 1

Harry woke up early to the sounds of birds singing. He lay there in the rays of the rising sun trying to process where he was. 'I am definitely not in my cupboard' Harry thought. He sat up and glanced around the room he was in. It was beautiful he thought and then he remembered 'it is my room that Grandmother gave me. She said I could even redecorate if I wanted to.' Harry, though, loved the room just the way it was. The ceiling reflected the sky outside; and he could see the colors of sunrise painted across his ceiling at the present moment. His bed was huge and faced the door with floor to ceiling windows framing it. Harry even had his own balcony accessed through pressing a certain spot on the window to the left of his bed. The walls were made to mimic a forest and would change with the passing of the seasons. The floor was just like his grandmother's study. The green carpet was more plush though. Harry had his own desk and library case near the door to his room. 'I even have my own bathroom and walk in closet. All this is for me' were the awed thoughts traveling through his mind. Suddenly Ivy was standing in front of him. "Masters Harry you be needings to get ready. Breakfast be in an hour Great Mother says. I be puttings an outfit for Master Harry on the desk to wear out today." Ivy bowed to him and left before Harry could even say thank you. Harry got out of bed and walked over to his desk. A gasp escaped his mouth at the sight of the clothes before him. A green robe that glinted in the light coming down from the ceiling was what produced his reaction. The robe was lined with a border of golden rose vines with emerald leaves. 'These clothes are fit for a king.' Suddenly it struck Harry that the Dursley's would look poor compared to his new life. 'It is just like the Prince and the Pauper tale our teacher had us read. I was wearing rags and now will wear clothes of splendor.' He snapped out of the daze the new clothes had produced and hurried to get ready.

Emerald, unbeknownst to Harry, wore a matching gown to the robes he was given. The gown was cut in a very medieval style with long open sleeves. Her bodice piece had two entwined snakes amid rose vines. This was her favorite gown during Sal's life and she still wore it on important occasions. Today would be one of those. It was the dress of Lady Slytherin and the robes she gave Harry were the heir robes of Slytherin. The ministry would be impressed by the wealth these robes showed. The robes would also give her the right backing she would need for her demands. 'I am going to keep my little one safe from that old coot. If I need to use Fudge to do so then I will.' She walked over to her desk and pulled out her copy of the Potter will, the records of the secret keepers of the last war, and her list of all alive animagius. Any test Fudge tried to put these documents through would prove their validity and support her claims. The political waters would take a hit from an innocent being found in Azkaban, but Fudge could keep his place if the public were handled correctly. After all the oversight had not occurred during his administration. However, Dumbles would not fare very well since he was supreme warlock at the time of the imprisonment. 'I will do whatever is necessary to protect Harry. Not to mention all the illegal merchandising and unauthorized publicity surrounding him needs to be stopped. Without all that rubbish flooding the wizzarding world he will have an easier time concerning his fame.' She finished messing with her hair and placed her house rings on her hand. With the final touches completed she went down to breakfast.

Harry was just leaving his bedroom when his grandmother exited her room. "Good morning Grandmother!" Harry started bouncing up and down "thank you soo much for the clothes and the room! Everything is just amazing grandmother. I don't deserve all of this" and he flung his arms out to encompass everything as he said this. "Little one, you deserve all this and more. The robes you wear denote your status as heir of my house. My dear grandson I would give you the world if you but asked." Harry watched his grandmother beam at him as she made her pronouncement. Harry felt too overwhelmed to speak anymore and followed his grandmother to the family dining room. Emerald deceided to give Harry a few pointers before they left. After they both sat down Emerald gave this advice "when we are out today you will need to contain your excitement. At home you can bounce around all you want. However, in public your eyes, face, and voice will have to be enough to convey your emotions. Many of my adopted children would attempt to bully you for any overt displays. I would not let them get away with bullying you" she said seeing a look of fear cross his face "but my correction would cause a scene. Today we need to try and avoid that. Well at least untill after we deal with the ministry." Harry nodded his head in understanding. He needed to be on his best behavior when they went out today. At least untill she had leagle gaurdianship over him that would prevent anyone from taking him away. They simultaniously looked up when Remus came through the door. "Good morning" he mumbled as he plopped into his seat. Emerald just shook her head at his exhaustion and decided to shock him awake. Harry was busy decideing what to put into his oatmeal when he heard "curiosity killed the wolf." Immeadiately the adults had his full attention over his breakfast. His grandmother was smileing and placing apples into her oatmeal. Remus, on the other hand, seemed to be chokeing on his tea. "I am so sorry for last night," Remus said as he blushed bright red. Grandmother merely laughed in response to his apology "it is not the first time someone has done that to me. Salazar and I were caught a few times by Chaos and Godric. I had to install warning lights above the doors to rooms in an attempt at preventing embarassment." Harry noticed that Remus blushed even further "Grandmother what happened last night?" "Remus peaked through my door and caught me talking with my familiar while I got ready for bed" she answered Harry truthfully. Harry turned to Remus saying "oh" and began to put apples into his oatmeal just like his grandmother.

After breakfast had been cleared away Emerald stood and called both boys over to her. "If we are all ready to leave, I will trasport us to Gringots now." Remus gave her a look but came over as requested. Harry grabbed her hand and took one of Remus' hands. Emerald quickly grabbed the other hand of Remus and took them directly to the office of Ragnok. Harry who had traveled this way before let go of Remus' hand and stood by his grandmother. Remus stood there with his mouth hanging open due the imposible feat that just happened. Even Ragnok was sitting still in shock at a magical being able to breach the wards of Gringots. "Ragnok it is good to see you friend. May your gold grow and your enemies lay dead at your feet." Emerald directed his attention by these words. He took in her appearance and saw the rings graceing her hand. His eyes widened in recgognition "Mother Magic you honor me greatly with your visit. What can your children do for you?" Emerald directed Harry forward "I would like my heir to be acknowledged by Gringots and open the traditional vault for him." She turned and motioned for Remus to sit down. Ragnok beamed at the child before him "might I enquire your name young heir?" "I am Harry, Harry Potter sir." He shifted closer to his grandmother in his nervousness. Ragnok looked to Emreald for confirmation and recieved a discreat nod in return. "Well I guess that means the Potter vaults are to be sealed until he is of age then." Emerald stated firmly "indeed they are to be shut and have a full audit conducted on all transactions conducted from the day of James and my last heir Lily's death. I believe you will find Dumbledore has been paying the Dursley's out of Harry's vaults. The problem with this is he was raised in a cupboard and treated worse than a deatheater's house elf." Ragnok paled at the thought of anyone using the goblins to steal from the heir of Magic. "I will conduct the investigation personally Mother Magic and recall all keys to young Harry's vaults. If we find anything out of order I will contact you immeadiately Mother Magic. Harry please step forward and I will prick your finger to make a key for your new vault."

Harry stepped forward with his grandmother's hand on his back. 'I hope this does not hurt' he thought anxiously. Harry found the procedure over in no time and after he signed his name on the document he was presented Ragnok smiled at him. "Here is a pouch that will withdraw directly from your account. Your account will hold 10,000 galleons a month. I also have a few rings I will need to give to you." Harry nodded his head in understanding and heard his grandmother instruct the gobin on exactly which rings he would need. "Harry needs the heir ring of magic, heir ring of Potter, and heir ring of Slytherin for the time being." Ragnok and Harry looked at Emerald with a question in their eyes. "Chaos needs to be present for the rest of his heirships." Ragnok felt his mouth drop and looked at Harry in a new light. He was the heir of Mothe Magic and her sister Chaos. It would be an honor if he could gain this wizard as a personal friend of the Goblin Nation. He pulled out a box and told it to produce the correct heir rings with an additon "and the ring of friendship of the goblin nation." Harry was puzzled "how am I going to fit all of these on my fingers?" His grandmother gave an amused chuckle "the rings of magic and slytherin will combine together first." She waited until he had put both of them on. "Next place the ring of Potter on the same finger." The three rings formed on ring with a surfuce divided into three parts. Each crest covered exactly one third of the ring's surface. "The Goblin ring of friendship for today can be worn on the finger next to the other rings. Normally though it needs to rest on a chain around your neck." Harry watched as his grandmother beamed at him. " Now the minister will have to quickly sign custody over to me. Those rings prove beyound a shadow of a doubt that you are my heir." She then turned to Ragnok and raised her hand to perform a blessing "May your buisness increase tenfold for the Goblins continued loyalty to their Mother." The trio left a beaming Ragnok and walked out of his office. Harry before leaving decided to say "thank you sir." That night the Goblin Nation hosted an improptu party to celebrate the return of the heirs of Magic.

"Alright gents next stop clothes shopping." As they walked Harry noticed many stares directed their way. He even heard a few whispers "look at their clothes", "I have never seen them before", "they must be foreign lords". He just scooted close to his grandmother's side and attempted to ignore them. Before Harry could get too uncomfortable they entered Madam Milken's shop. "Hello is there anything I can do for you" rang out from a cheery employee. "These gentlemen need whole new wardrobes" Emerald started. The shop girl's eyes widened and she exclaimed "of course, step right over here and I'll measure the two of you. Hey Eliene I need some help!" Another shop girl scurried over and between the two of them Remus and Harry were quickly measured. "As I was saying," Emerald continued with a smile to show no ill will " Remus will be responsible for directing the styles and make of his own clothes. However, he will need formal robes and will need a few very formal robes." She gave a pointed look at Remus as she said this and he only weakly nodded his head in understanding. "Harry here is my heir and will need all the typical clothes for a Most Ancient, Most Noble, and Most Distinguished house." Both shop girls were overjoyed. The commision on this order would be staggering. "Harry dear, you may pick any color and patterns you want. However" she turned to the shop girls as she said this "I would appreaciate him being shown only the appropriate choices for each type of garment." Harry felt relief 'I won't be able to mess up that way. All of this is so much.' His grandmother wandered over to the muggle clothes section and began picking up items for herself and Harry. She kept a keen eye on his color choices for his robes and changed the muggle clothes for him to match his tastes. The first shop girl, Martha, gasped alound when she noticed his rings. Two of the houses she reconized Potter and Slytherin. She was about to make a fuss about him being Harry Potter when she found she could not talk. Before Martha could panic Emerald was standing next to her. "I would keep that information to yourself." Emerald stared at her and released the siliencing spell. Harry glanced at his grandmother in confusion. "I will tell you later little one." Harry was curious "why later?" "If we talk about this here too much attention will be directed our way and I know that makes you uncomfortable."

After that incident the wardrobe fitting was uneventful until the bill was told to Emerald. "That will be 5,000 galleons" the shop keeper alerted them. Remus immeadiatly protested as Emerald handed the money over without a qualm " at least let me pay some of that." "Remus, no disrespect intedned, but I can easily pay this without making a dent in even one of my vaults." Her words hung in the air shocking everyone except Harry. "How much money do you have grandmother?" Most of the occupents of the shop listened in to hear her answer. "In my smallest vault I have 9,000,000,000. I have made quite a bit over my existance and a lot of money from muggle industries." Remus stopped protesting and Harry stopped feeling quilty for having his grandmother spend money on him. The shop was deathy quiet as Emerald asked "when will all of this be ready?" "The entire order will be ready in two weeks time Lady Slytherin." The shop girl had just noticed her rings and decided to go with the house she recognized. Harry excitedly thanked and talked with his grandmother on their way out of the shop.


	9. Chapter 9: Diagonally part 2

"Alright, now that our wardrobes are out of the way it is time to pay the ministry a little visit." Emerald held out her hands again and both males grabbed the offered hand. To the surprise of Remus she teleported them into the telephone booth entrance to the ministry. " Remus you already know the drill, so Harry when the booth asks tell it you are Harry Potter scion of Potter, Slytherin, and Magic." Without waiting for a response Emerald activated the booth entrance. "Will you please state your names and reason for visiting the ministry of magic." Remus shrugged "Remus Lupin visitor." Harry went next when his grandmother nudged him "Harry Potter scion of Potter, Slytherin, and Magic visitor." Emerald smiled "Emerald Rose Slytherin Lady of the house of Slytherin and Magic. I am here to see the minister." The phone booth began moving and when it stopped three slips of paper identification slips were given to them. "Please remember to check your wands in at the atrium first thing. Have a nice day!" Harry followed Remus and his grandmother over to a window along the wall of the atrium. He was in awe as he looked around. The fountain in the middle fascinated him the most since it changed the moment his grandmother passed it. Before a witch and wizard were being admired by all the other species. Now his grandmother was in their place and the witch and wizard joined the other species kneeling to her. The other people in the atrium started whispering about what was going on. Harry was jolted out of his observations by the gasp he heard in front of him. Remus had already checked his wand in while Harry was distracted and his grandmother was still in the process of doing so. In fact, her wand is what produced the gasp. "Where did you get a wand made from a branch of Ydrassil?" The wand check in clerk asked in awe.

Emerald merely smiled sweetly at the man "I am sure that information is not necessary for the wand check in dear." The young man blushed beet red and stammered "you are right..." another gasp escaped his lips "Lady Slytherin." He weakly handed her back the wand and gave them directions to the ministers office when asked. Emerald pursed her lips the moment they headed off. "What's wrong grandmother," Harry asked. "The minister seems to be using my old office. That could go in our favor or against it." After hearing this tidbit Remus and Harry were silent on their trek to the minister's office. They flanked Emerald as she approached the secretary of the minister Dolores Umbrige. "I am here to see the minister." Dolores looked up and simpered annoyingly "do you have an appointment?" Emerald put on her coldest face and replied "according to the pureblood laws a Head of House does not need an appointment with the minister. They are expected to be seen at the first opportunity the minister has." Dolores trailed her eyes to Emeralds hands and saw the Lordship rings. "Of course, I am so sorry for not recognizing you Lady Slytherin. Many thought your house had died out. I will inform the minister of your arrival immediately." Dolores rushed into the minister's office interrupting his tea with Lucious Malfoy. "Minister I am so sorry to interrupt, but Lady Slytherin is here to see you." Lucious paled at the mention of Slytherin. 'Did the Dark Lord have a wife?' Fudge sat up straighter and told her "well see her in then. We cannot keep the Lady of a House waiting." 'I wonder if she is well off. Maybe I can gain another source of funding

"The minister will see you now Lady Slytherin." Dolores wrinkled her nose as she saw Remus follow the lady but kept quiet. The moment Fudge saw her clothing he went into suck up mode. 'Definitely rich. I will have to sway her over to supporting me.' "Lady Slytherin it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Fudge gave a slight bow of his head towards her in respect. "Who might your companions be?" Emerald nodded politely back to the minister and "This is Remus Lupin who is a friend of my heir." Then for the fun of it she made Lucious' mark twinge a bit as she glanced his way. Putting her hand on Harry's shoulder "while gentlemen this is my heir Harry Potter. He is scion of my two houses since his mother was from a hidden cell of my house." Fudge beamed the Harry Potter was in his office and belonged to this pureblood's house through his mother. "Lady Slytherin I had no idea that the Boy who Lived was part of your house. I must say it is an honor to meet you both." Lucious on the other hand had figured that this woman was not the Dark Lord's spouse. Yet, the way his mark twinged around her did not bode well for him. "I am afraid that if my heir had never contacted me he would not be here gentlemen. I found him illegally placed with the disowned sister of Lily." Fudge gasped "how could that be possible. Dumbledore had assured me that everything was in order surrounding Scion Harry." Emerald caused her face, which had been warm and caring, to go cold as ice. Lucious and Fudge unconsciously shivered at the change. Lucious mused 'well maybe related to the Dark Lord after all. Her expression matches his before he would crucio us.' Emerald spoke in a voice of barely contained fury "I found my heir kept ignorant of his rightful heritage and kept worse than a house elf." Fudge sputtered "if you want I can have Dumbledore brought in to answer for this. Many would side with Harry here even over Dumbledore." A sadistic smile crossed Emerald's face "the Goblins are looking into his management of the Potter accounts. It would be a shame to make a move before they have finished their work."

Lucious decided right then and there this woman was not one to make an enemy of. Any witch who turned to the Goblins first was a dangerous opponent. "Is there anything the minister or I can do for you Lady Slytherin?" Her face collapsed into one of frustration "there might be. I have a copy of the Potter will with me. Since Lily was my heir before her son I have a copy." Both men nodded their heads in understanding. It was common practice for heads of houses to keep copies of all documents affecting their families. "Inside this will I found some disturbing information when looking for where Harry might have been placed. The secret keeper of the Potters is listed as Peter Pettigrew." The minister quickly took the offered document and skimmed till he found the listed secret keeper. He paled on seeing her words confirmed. "A grave injustice has been done and my job will be on the line because of it." Before Lucious could enhance this train of thought Emerald interjected "Minister since the imprisonment occurred during Crouch's term you will not suffer from his mistakes. If you show yourself as righting the wrongs of a past administration you will come out shining brighter. The only political career that will be tarnished is the Chief Warlock's. He was sitting in his office during this oversight." Lucious decided to point out another aspect of the case "still Black was reported to have blown up Peter and thirteen muggles. That charge might still be correct even if it was an act of revenge." "I am afraid it is not that simple," Emerald sighed. Harry was watching her entire performance with enthusiasm. It was better than television. "I also have as a house of the founders a self updating list of all students who achieve the status of animagius. Peter Pettigrew was on the list. The peculiarity is Peter is listed as alive." Emerald handed over the list for the minister's perusal.

He studied the list and found many known animagius and others who had never registered. "May I use this in my investigation Lady Slytherin?" "Of course, minister as long as the document returns to me after all of this is over. It is after all a family heirloom." Emerald paused "Minister would it be possible to make my custody of my heir airtight with the ministry. Dumbledore ignored pureblood law in placing Harry and I am afraid he will attempt to steal my heir." Tears shimmered in the depths of her eyes during her speech. Fudge was completely drawn into her wishes. She had just handed him the best spin of public relations and a way to drag Dumbledore through the mud. "Lady Slytherin if you will be seated I will have my secretary bring the appropriate documents. I would hate for one of our worlds oldest families to have their heir threatened." After half an hour of paper work Emerald's goal had been accomplished. Fudge was in her pocket without her having to spend a dime yet. "Good day minister. I hate to cut this short but I promised Harry lunch and to go shopping this afternoon." Remus looked at her as they left "you are absolutely genius. I cannot believe how you were able to get what you wanted without lying or threatening. If all Slytherin followed your example they would be much more respected." "Way to go Grandmother! Now I never have to go back to the Dursley's right." Harry looked at Emerald with so much hope. "That is right little one. Now how about we get some ice cream after lunch." Harry bounced up and down as they flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry had a fun time at lunch and with his first taste of ice cream. 'It was awesome! Grandmother and Remus got the exact same thing. I cannot believe they both love chocolate soo much. It was too sweet for me, but the treacle tart flavored ice cream was great They stopped outside of a store called Pet Emporium. "Harry dear, if you would like we can get you a pet today." Harry looked in awe at the store in front of them. He nodded his head silently and opened the door. It was chaos inside. The cats were all meowing up a fuss and the crups were yipping happily. The owls were hooting and he heard a conversation going on in the corner of the store. He turned his head to see who else was in the store to only see a tank of snakes. His grandmother turned towards the tank and walked over. She called over her shoulder "Harry whatever you want to pick out is fine. I am going to have some conversation with these fine snakes while I wait." Harry followed her over to the snakes out of hatchlings came out of his grandmothers mouth. The snakes in the tank swarmed towards his grandmother. A speaker talks, Mother Magic what a great honor. Are we to be for a hatchling of yours. Harry stared and understanding washed over him. The conversation he had heard going on was the snakes. Unconsciously Harry began to speak in parseltounge "hello how are all of you?" The mass of snakes began to preen under his inspection. A young albino cobra near the back hung its head down. Harry felt sorry for the snake since it was far away from all the others. "What's your name?" he directed straight towards the albino. I have no name speaker friend of Mother Magic. Harry turned to his grandmother and asked "could I have the white snake as a pet?"

In the end he got the albino cobra and a snowy white owl. Harry was waiting for the right name for his familiars. His grandmother had told him as she paid the perplexed shop keeper "the name you give to a familiar has an effect on their personality. I would choose only a name that either reflects their existing personality or presents a hoped for personality." Remus had argued that names did not hold such power. His grandmother had been adamant. Names held power and true names should never be given out except to those completely trusted. Harry did not quite understand everything his grandmother said about names, but he would do his best to give acceptable names to his pets. 'I did not like to be called freak or boy. It is possible for an animal to not like their name. So I will pick good ones that won't embarrass them.' His grandmother held out her hands and transported them home. It had been a good day. Sure the ministry had been a little boring near the end of the visit; however, the visit had also been quite exciting to watch. The only big downside was his grandmother had steered him away from the brooms. 'Something about a broom from a store not being up to her standards. I really wish she had gotten me a broom. All the other kids were talking about being allowed to fly. It must be so much fun.' Harry found his day end just like the first day he spent with his grandmother. She told him stories of the beginnings of the new world he found himself in. He loved it and went to sleep that night highly content. His owl soared on the grounds and his snake curled up on the pillow next to him. It had been a good day for Harry Potter.

Emerald went to her room after singing Harry to sleep. The mirror above her fireplace glowed softly a silver color. "Well lets see what Dumbledore was up to today." She touched the mirror and got comfortable in a chair before the scene started to play. Dumbledore was shown in the late afternoon going towards the record room at the ministry. He searched through the stacks and picked up the Potter will he had sealed eight years ago. Dumbledore then unsealed the will and started to rush towards the office of the minister. Dumbledore had a puzzled expression cross his face as he found a multitude of others hurrying towards Fudge's office. Many of the people he passed belonged to the DMLE or to the Auror Corp. He finally got to his destination and found the door wide open. Dumbledore collected himself and "Fudge I have found a horrible error has been committed in the case of Sirius Black." Before Dumbledore could go any further Fudge interrupted him "I know Albus. The head of Slytherin informed me of this injustice earlier. I have assured Lady Slytherin that the godfather of her heir would receive justice. It also turns out that Harry Potter was illegally placed with the Dursleys instead of his Head of House." Dumbledore adopted a puzzled look. "I was unaware of any other Potter's being alive." Fudge puffed up "Lily turns out to have been the heir of Lady Slytherin. Her son is naturally now the heir due to the untimely death of his mother. The error of Harry's placement has been corrected and Lady Slytherin now protects her heir." Dumbledore paled "do you mean to tell me this Lady Slytherin has official custody of Harry Potter." Fudge smiled "of course, the ministry would never keep an heir away from their head of house. It is quite gracious of Lady Slytherin to not press charges against you Albus. With your placement of the boy you could have found yourself in Azkaban. It would have been her right." Albus looked horrified and a smug Fudge had him escorted out of the ministry. The mirror stopped glowing and Emerald laughed. 'I am way ahead of you Dumbledore. This will be fun.'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am glad so many are enjoying my story. I do apologize for the paragraph style. I tend to read classical literature and my writing style is greatly affected by this. I should be bringing Sirius in by the next chapter or two.


	10. Chapter 10: Sirius

Remus, Harry, and Emerald fell into a routine. Emerald would work until lunch and then would spend the rest of the day with Harry. The occasional visit to the ministry was the only thing that changed Emeralds schedule. Harry tried many times to find out what happened inside his grandmother's study. He had absolutely no luck until two weeks after he first came to his grandmother's house. After a lunch of shepherds pie his grandmother made an announcement "Harry how would you like to learn how to fly?" Harry's eyes lit up and he began bouncing " I can go get my own broom. I would love a nimbus grandmother." Emerald shook her head "I have already gotten you a broom Harry." Harry tried to hide his disappointment from his grandmother. He knew she loved to surprise those she loved. "In fact, this broom could outdo even the professional quidditch brooms." Harry felt his mouth drop open "grandmother how could a broom be better than one used in quidditch?" Emerald grinned and stood up "if you will follow me Harry then you will find the answer to your question." Remus trailed behind the two. While he did not care for brooms like James had, he was curious. They walked out to he quidditch pitch in the back section of the grounds. Ivy was standing there with a broom in her hands. It was beautiful. Harry felt a gasp escape his lips at the sight of his new broom. It had a white wooden handle with a golden Celtic design. The tail of the boom was a sleek teardrop shape. The bristles themselves were made out of a type of twig Harry had never seen before. In all it was beautiful.

Harry picked up his broom reverently and before he could begin his lessons a strange elf showed up. "Mother Magic you was wanting to know when Sirius was freed." Emerald nodded and the elf continued "the Sirius is being released right now and be wanting to know where his Harry is." "Thank you Mimsy," she turned to Harry "I guess broom lessons will have to wait." Harry felt slight disappointment but he would get to meet his godfather so everything was alright. Still holding onto his new broom Harry grabbed his grandmother's hand to be transported. Remus held onto her other hand. Soundlessly they arrived right in front of the newly released Sirius. "What the? Mooney how are you?" Sirius saw his old friend and clapped him on the back. "Remus do you know where Harry is? The healers would not tell me anything other than he already has a guardian." Before Remus could answer his friend Emerald stepped in "that guardian would be me. I will explain everything back at my manor." Sirius looked her up and down. The woman before him looked young maybe no more then her early twenties. "Remus do you trust her?" Sirius looked closely at his fellow marauder for any clues about what he was thinking. Remus looked at Sirius confidently "I trust her completely." Sirius nodded and finally noticed Harry standing close to the unknown woman. He stood still in shock 'he looks so much like James. His eyes are the only thing I see of Lily in him.' Emerald smiled "I think you will find Sirius that he has more of his mother in him than you would think." A large grin broke across Harry's face at the praise from his grandmother.

"I think we should be going gentlemen. We are gathering quite enough stares." Remus and Harry took hold of her offered hands. Remus sensing his friends confusion "grab hold of my hand Padfoot. It is how Harry's grandmother travels." Sirius shrugged and grabbed Mooney's hand. Instantly they landed in front of a palace sized manor. Sirius looked around and saw a circle of rose bushes nearby. "Grandmother why did we land here? Usually you land somewhere closer." The strange woman smiled and ruffled Harry's hair "because Sirius is not already established into my wards. He is a Black, but he personally is not registered." She walked over to her rose bushes and turned in a circle in complete silence.

Sirius felt a wave of magic wash over him. Harry felt the need for another question "then why didn't you have to do this for Remus?" "That would be due to his furry little problem. My blood children are able to be brought directly into my home if I choose." Sirius was confused 'what is this about blood children? Wait she knows Remus is a werewolf and is not running for the hills.' He turned to Remus to ask for clarification but was cut off. Remus knew what Sirius would ask "later Sirius. Harry was about to get lessons on flying." Sirius got excited "hey pup is that your broom?" He spotted the broom in Harry's hands and at his nod let a whistle pass through his lips. "That is one beautiful broom. Lets go see how it flys pup." Harry looked to his grandmother and she nodded. Next thing they knew they were back on the quidditch pitch. "Grandmother you did that without having contact with us!" Emerald merely smiled mysteriously "why Harry who am I?" Harry stood there trying to figure out what his grandmother was telling him. As he stood puzzling this new turn Remus understood what Emerald was getting at. 'Emerald is magic herself so it stands to reason she does not need physical touch. We are on her grounds so maybe she grabbed onto our magical signatures to transport us.' Harry suddenly exclaimed "your magic!" Emerald smirked "yes being the source of magic does have its advantages. To answer your musings Remus, yes I grabbed onto your magical cores to transport us back to the quidditch pitch." Sirius turned the conversation back to something a little easier to grasp. "Well let's see how that broom flys!"

Harry turned to his grandmother waiting for instructions. Sirius looked put out at this turn of events since he had given Harry his first toy broom. Remus sidled over to Sirius and whispered "it might be best for Emerald to teach Harry." Sirius tried to protest Remus' lack of faith but was cut off. "That broom is not in any of the catalogues I went through with Harry. Knowing her she made that broom. Which makes her the expert on handling it Padfoot." Sirius looked over at Emerald with a new appreciation. "Remy do you think she really made that broom," Sirius said in awe. Harry had just lifted off the ground perfectly and was asking his grandmother why she didn't have a broom. "I only ride a broom when the other immortals force me to. I much prefer flying without one, I am not the most comfortable to be technically riding myself." Harry's head tilted to the side in confusion. "My Ydrassil form is a tree Harry. The twigs in your broom are made from that form and so is my wand." All three men stared at her and then she rose a few feet off the ground and their jaws dropped. Remus muttered "I should stop being surprised. The word Mother Magic should say all." Sirius fell flat on his but from the shock when his knees gave away. He dramatically clutched his heart "my poor heart!" Harry recovered quickly "Oh, I thought you meant in your dragon form. I guess you made my broom grandmother so thank you very much!" Harry smiled and waited to hear how to make the broom move.

"Alright Harry all you have to do is steer with your hands and speed is controlled by how fast you want to go." Harry shot off so fast the only person's eyes who were able to follow the speed was Emerald. Sirius and Remus were left looking around wondering where he went. A faint shout was heard in the distance "I think something is wrong with the broom grandmother! I cannot go any further!" Emerald with an amused laugh shouted back "you hit the edge of the wards turn around if you want to keep moving and you might want to go slower. The two mortals thought you just disappeared." Five minutes later Harry was back in front of his grandmother. "This is so cool grandmother. It goes so fast. Can I play quidditch now on this broom?" Emerald shook her head and Harry started to deflate. "Harry I need to put a clip on the broom so it only flys as fast as the fastest broom on the market. Otherwise you would be your own quidditch team all on your lonesome. Harry grinned sheepishly at his grandmother's words. "However, the clip won't be necessary during an immortal quidditch game." Sirius, without thinking, blurted out "immortals play quidditch!" Emerald drawled "well of course we do mutt. It can be highly boring to be immortal and we watch the mortal world so much we often adapt their games for ourselves. Bored and immortal can be a very dangerous combination. Atlantis is proof of my observation if you need it."

The day passed with Emerald telling Harry about the different immortals she knew while they flew. Sirius and Remus were given spare brooms that were like Harry's. Sirius, much to his disbelief, was given the broom that belonged to Cygnus Black the first wizard. After Harry was in bed tired out from the excitement of the day and flying Remus took Sirius aside to explain. "Padfoot she really is Mother Magic. The wolf inside me even backs up her claim. Not to mention the visit to the goblins also validated her position." Sirius, however, was not buying it. "Remy she is just pulling your leg. There is no such thing as Mother Magic. If that was true then I would have to rethink everything. It would validate some of my ancestor's portraits Mooney. I cannot just take this bull and swallow it." Their talk was degenerating into an argument which reached the ears of Emerald just as she was going to check her mirror. She stalked down to where the two mutts were arguing. "You both have one chance to lower your voices for Harry's sake or I am putting you in the dog house." Remus instantly lowered his voice. He had noticed Harry's dislike for loud voices and did not want to cause his cub discomfort. Sirius, on the other hand, "I will not shut up just at your say so. Remus might buy your lies but I am not going to..." Angry barking replaced the statement Sirius was making. Sirius was now in his grim form and it took him a few seconds to register what happened. Emerald had not moved a muscle and he was forcibly transformed into his animagius form. He stopped barking out of shock and tried to change back. He found to his surprise that he couldn't change back. While he started to panic Emerald calmly stated " I assure you everything Remus says is accurate. However, you will be spending the night in the dog house instead of your new room. I did warn you Sirius. Speaking of warning if you see a black panther leave it alone at all costs. It is probably Chaos and chasing her does not always end the way one would expect." Sirius found himself in a comfortable kennel when Emerald finished speaking.

Remus with wide eyes took in her statement of good night as Emerald disappeared in a flash of light. Once back in her room, Emerald touched the mirror above the fireplace to see what was going on in the outside world regarding Harry. Dumbledore once more appeared on her mirror. Dumbledore strode through looking for Sirius. He was sure that the concerned godfather would not be so easily swayed by Lady Slytherin and would help him locate Harry. 'Black can be used to get Harry away from Lady Slytherin. He is listed in the will and she is not. I will outwit that meddling woman and have Harry molded to take down Voldemort.' "Excuse me mam, do you know where Sirius Black is." Dumbledore used his full twinkle as he spoke to the young ministry employee. "Oh sir you just missed him. Lady Slytherin took him to her home so he could spend time with his godson." Dumbledore smiled tightly and stormed off without any of his normal pleasantries. The ministry worker was left thinking 'how rude. I wonder what has a bee in his bonnet' The mirror stopped glowing and Emerald went to bed. Dumbledore would only have a few more aces in his hand and he would definitely play them. The only thing left to find out is which hand would be dealt next. Either Severus or the Weasley's would be used next in an attempt to get Harry. 'Well Dumbles, if you use the Weasleys I only have to inform them of their vassal status towards myself. However, Severus is the wild card. I might be able to convince him Harry is safe and well in my care. Snape is after all sworn to protect Harry and not bound to Dumbledore. I could gain an ally in one Severus Snape.' Emerald drifted off to sleep with her familiar a large magical python lying next to her in her bed. 'Maybe I should find another mate.'


	11. Chapter 11:Chaos Arrives

After the night in the dog house, literally, Sirius gave Emerald a chance. "You didn't even move when you got me stuck in my animagus form." He had confronted her the next morning. Harry looked over at his grandmother in confusion. Sirius had decided breakfast was a good time for this conversation. Emerald smirked "I am an immortal." She turned to Harry "as my heir you will need to be careful about what you say. Even though you are not an immortal you carry the same blood and magic I do. For instance, last night I told Sirius and Remus if they did not stop yelling they would spend the night in the dog house. If you say something will happen it does. One of the hardest parts to remember as an immortal. Never say a careless word if you can help it. Well if you can control time then it is fine, but not wise to practice." Sirius had his jaw drop and Harry nodded seriously. He would definitely have to be careful. They had two more weeks until the full moon and spent them adjusting to the new addition of Sirius to their family unit. Harry began to become very comfortable around his grandmother and friends with Remus. The relationship with Sirius was tentatively becoming a friendship. However, Harry and Emerald became very frustrated the night of the full moon with Remus.

Remus stated for the tenth time that day "I would have felt more comfortable taking wolfsbane. I feel like I am a danger to everyone when the transformation takes place." Harry rolled his eyes "Grandmother made you into a true wolf there is nothing to worry about. Well unless you chase a black panther because grandmother said that would not end well." Emerald laughed loudly at Harry's statement thinking it did not nearly cover just how bad of an idea it was to mess with Chaos. Sirius just scoffed "a cat would not stand a chance against a dog. I bet I could chase down this fabled black panther and win." Ivy who heard the statement as she cleaned up the dishes spoke "I would nots be doing that Mr. Mutt. Lady Chaos is not one to mess with yous never knows what will happen." Emerald put the statement Black made out of her mind. Remus, however, had picked up on her calling Sirius mutt often. 'She reminds me so much of Snape at times. I wonder why?' They did all sorts of activities hoping to get Remus to calm down until the sun set. Sirius and Remus went out onto the grounds to transform together like old times. Emerald walked them out and gave them one last warning "do not chase a black panther if one appears on the grounds."

Remus began the transformation the moment the moonlight hit his form. Unlike every other transformation in his life, tonight there was no pain as he became the wolf. He heard the wolf in his mind begging to run through the wooded area of the manor grounds. Remus decided to give his wolf the run he desired and loped off towards the wooded section. As he ran a flash of white light appeared and a large black cat stepped through. Remus stopped in his tracks to not even appear to be chasing her. Unlike Remus, Sirius did not notice the black cat until he saw Mooney stop dead in his tracks and sit down. Sirius stood still trying to decide whether to chase the cat or not. The black panther saw the grim and came directly over to him. After rubbing the grim's side and purring it took off. Sirius stood still for a few seconds more. Remus, while watching this exchange, was chanting "Sirius leave the cat alone. Don't chase her, don't chase her..." His inner wolf was chanting something similar "don't chase Chaos Sirius, don't..." Unfortunately, Sirius decided to chase the provoking cat and the mantra of both Remus and his inner wolf ended with 'Fuck!" Remus decided to not follow his friend and head towards the trees his inner wolf told him would be a safe place to hide.

Meanwhile...

Sirius bounded after the cat and attempted to jump on top of the animal. She dropped rolling onto her back to catch him. Using his own momentum to flip them both head over leaving her on top. Sirius wiggled to out from under the taunting feline as she sniffed at his neck and began to purr. Half of his screamed cat and the other half was becoming turned on. That half quickly became three fourths as the panther quickly began to change into a very naked woman. In his shock Sirius began to morph back into human form and found he had a little problem. The panther now woman's eyes went wide as she sniffed the air. Violet eyes trailed down much to Sirius' embarrassment. His cheeks flushed bright red as the sound of tearing met his ears in the cool air of the night as his shirt fell away sliced apart. He opened his mouth to say something only to have a claw tipped finger placed against his lips as a smile slipped across her own. The movement drew his eyes towards her breasts and his last unclouded thought was 'fuck'. To which a purring voice answered "fuck indeed".

The next morning...

Emerald dragged herself towards her front door. The sounds of caterwauling had kept her up most of the night and she had been forced to calm Harry down. He had thought the sounds were dangerous and his grandmother reassured him that nothing could harm him on her property. As she opened the door Remus was just about to head in and he blushed at meeting Emerald. At her raised eyebrow Remus felt the need to explain "I did not chase after the panther... but Sirius did." The calm collected Emerald face palmed and knew exactly what all the noise was about. "It is okay Remus I half expected this outcome with Sirius making the statement of a dog beating a cat any day." Emerald sighed and suddenly the noise stopped. "We had better inform the elves Remus to make a big breakfast. Sirius is going to need to replenish his strength. Well speak of the devil.." Chaos and Sirius made their way up to the front doors and a slight motion from Emerald had them clothed. Before Sirius had his new clothes put on him claw marks were seen all over his body. His back had some particularly prominent marks. Remus blushed an even brighter red. Emerald merely sighed, yet again, and shook her head. "I really need to find another mate" she began. "If I have to listen to that again I just might go dark again on everyone. I mean really you had Harry scared." Chaos perked up "who is Harry?" Emerald lifted an eyebrow elegantly "my heir the son of Lily and James Potter. You know that Harry." Chaos immediately latched onto the James Potter bit "you don't mean Potter as in descended from the Prevelles do you?" Emerald nodded her head "the one and the same."

Before Chaos and Emerald could finish their discussion Harry showed up. "Grandmother who is this?" Emerald gave Chaos a look that meant behave and turned to Harry "this is your Aunt Chaos and Chaos this is Harry." Harry beamed at Chaos since his grandmother had told him many stories about the woman. "So Aunt Chaos do you know what all the noise was about last night?" Chaos pointed to Sirius and explained "the grim chased me and well..." She trailed off leaving the subject implied but out of Harry's grasp for now. "I will fill you in when you are older. It is an adult game we played together." Chaos did not go any further on the subject of last night. They all headed into the family dining room and as they entered Emerald remembered something "Dumbledore's next move is the Weasley family." Chaos looked at her blankly "Dumble who?" Emerald became grim " Dumbledore manipulator trying to control my heir and placing him with abusive disowned blood is who." Chaos began putting ideas out there for dealing with the old coot. Some of her suggestions left Harry confused and Remus blushing. However, with Chaos in the mix Emerald was pretty sure she held the winning hand. "You are not going to ruin my heir's life. I will make sure of it."


	12. Chapter 12: Dumbledore and Weasleys

Harry had enjoyed spending time with his father's two friends Remus and Sirius. However, once Chaos joined their little family he saw his grandmother loosen up a bit. Grandmother was really very loving towards him, but seemed to be very distant towards the other two wizards in the house. Chaos, on the other hand, was a riot. Harry could not believe all the different prank ideas Chaos, Remus, and Sirius had come up with in a short time. His grandmother simply shook her head and announced that no pranks were to be pulled on herself or in her house. It was actually a pretty funny scene. "I will not tolerate being pranked or having my house destroyed by your pranks." She turned to Chaos "I will hold you responsible and will punish you the same way I did the last time you deemed it appropriate to play a prank on me." Chaos paled and gulped "got it no pranks on you. We will just use this as a base of operations. Anyway I need to go meet my chosen soon." A look of interest passed over Emerald's face "just who would these chosen be?" Chaos paused and said dramatically "the amazing Weasley twins are the finale to follow the marauder four!"

Emerald smiled and signaled for everyone to follow her. Once outside she announced "we will be visiting the Weasley household. Yes Chaos this is so you may meet your chosen." Emerald cut Chaos off before she could interrupt her. "It will also give me a chance to break the Weasleys from the control of the great annoyance. Harry please keep this necklace on the entire time we are out." She handed him a pendant of a Snake entwining a rose surrounded by Celtic designs. "It will keep you safe from anything magic or physical. No one will be even able to try and take you from your family." Harry smiled at his grandmother's protective nature it felt good to have someone care to that extent. Everyone lined up to leave and two books appeared in his grandmother's arms before they were transported in the usual way. They landed in front of the Weasley home and Harry looked around. The house looked like it was being held together by magic and leaned to one side. There were chickens running loose through the yard and overall the house looked really home like. Emerald and her companions walked up to the door with Chaos bouncing in excitement.

Their knock was answered by a red headed woman who introduced herself as Molly Weasley. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Molly's gaze traveled over the group and spotted the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. Molly without thinking reached out to grab Harry. He quickly hid behind his grandmother who raised her eyebrow "Mrs. Weasley is there a reason your attempting to grab my grandson?" The retort died on Molly's lips, Albus had not told her he was trying to take Harry away from family. If this woman's claim was true Albus had no right to interfere. Molly sure as hell would not be happy with anyone trying to take her future grandchildren away from her. "I am sorry. I was told Harry had been kidnapped. Did you have a reason for visiting?" Emerald quickly recovered from her shock and "my sister Chaos has chosen two of your children to inherit her title. We would like to inform you of what exactly this opportunity would mean for your twins and allow Harry some time with others around his age while we talk." Molly instantly "I will not hand over any of my children." Emerald raised both her eyebrows "that is not what heir ship is about. They would stay in your care until the normal time for children to leave the nest." Molly ended up blushing "with you taking in young Harry from his home I thought. Well never mind come in and we can talk about what exactly this would entail."

Emerald nodded and they followed Molly into her kitchen where Dumbledore was sitting. Harry saw the old man and edged behind his grandmother. Molly noticing his discomfort pointed in the direction of the backyard. "The others are outside playing quiditch if you want to join them dear." Harry turned to his grandmother with puppy dog eyes "please can I use the new broom you got me grandmother! I promise to not fly too high or fast." Emerald stood there thinking with her head tilted to the side and Molly had trouble keeping a straight face at the antics the two were pulling. Albus, however, was inwardly simmering. If this was any indication the relationship between the two was close and that would cause problems. Emerald finally nodded and his broom appeared in her hands accompanied by a flash of white light. It had a ring on the end of the broom so he could play mortal quiditch without issue. Harry hugged his grandmother and rushed out the door with his broom to join the other children.

He slowed as he came near to them wondering what type of reception would be waiting for him. Charlie and the twins had stopped flying to look at the new comer. Percy remained oblivious reading a book off to the side near Ron and Ginny. The two youngest turned to look at what had distracted their brothers from the chaser game they were playing. The first words out of Ron's mouth were "how come you get to have a broom?" Charlie, who had just landed, thumped Ron on the head "that is rude Ron. Hey Kiddo you are you, I am Charlie." Harry took courage from Charlie's greeting " I am Harry and I have a broom Ron because my grandmother made it for me." At this bit of news the twins and Charlie looked at the broom he was holding with more interest. Charlie gave a slight gasp. The broom was a fine piece of craftsmanship. Harry just went on talking while Ginny hid behind Charlie "my grandmother is awesome and she even made brooms like this for Padfoot and Moony." The twins once more were captured by the words coming out of this kids mouth. Their initial impression had been of someone new to play pranks on but this scrawny kid knew two of the marauders. "You" Fred said followed by Gorge "Know" "The Mauraders" they finished together.

Harry nodded shyly "yeah Padfoot is my godfather and Moony is my honorary uncle. Prongs was my father." The twins went speechless and got on their knees "Gred we are in the presence of the child of Prongs." "That we are Forge the one who sits at the feet of the masters of disaster." In unison "we are honored young Harrikins." Harry smiled at their antics "if you want I can introduce you to Padfoot and Moony. Of course, we will have to wait since they and grandmother are talking with your mom." Ron was getting more jealous by the minute. His brothers were not paying attention to him and this new kid had his own broom. It was just not fair. Charlie noticed Ron getting ready to cause trouble and offered "Harry you can join us if you want. You can be on my team since the twins were playing against me." Harry smiled and jumped on his broom lifting quickly into the air "are you guys ready?" The twins after seeing the ease and speed of Harry's broom called out "Charlie your the more experienced and older player so we should have young Harrikins on our team to make the game even." Charlie saw the smirks on their faces and was not taking the bait "nope I called it and the teams stay." They were just getting started again when Molly called the twins in ending the game.

Earlier...

After Harry left the room Albus interrupted Emerald. "Now I know you Ms. Slytherin are the one who took Harry from the Dursleys. He needs to live with his mother's blood to keep him safe and the Dursleys are the only people he can stay with. Some day Voldemort will come back and Harry will not be safe if he stays with you." Remus started cracking up and Albus sent him a glare. Molly was just too horrified by the prospect of You-Know-Who coming back to find the humor. Emerald glared at Dumbledore and ignored Chaos asking if she could turn him into a goat. "I am Lady Slytherin for one and I expect to be addressed by my proper title since you and I are not friends." She continued on over his protests "furthermore, I am more than capable of protecting my grandson since no one has ever breached my wards. My home is safer than Gringotts or Hogwarts." Albus was turning red due to her keeping him from interjecting during her speech. " I will under no circumstances place my grandson back with the Dursleys. They starved.."

Molly gave a startled look at Emerald and brought her hand to her mouth in horror. Her horror changed into anger when it became clear the starvation was intentional. "..., neglected, and abused my grandson. He will only go back their over my dead body." Albus was just thinking that could be arranged when Molly started to screech "you left a child with abusive guardians. I have never heard anything more irresponsible Albus Dumbledore. Get out of my home and you are not welcome back unless you arrange a visit ahead of time!" Albus hurriedly exited to avoid the wrath of Molly Weasley and found himself turned into a goat the moment he cleared the front door. Molly with tears in her eyes " I am so sorry. If I had known Harry would never have been left there." It was beyond horrible that Albus had left young Harry with abusive relatives when a clearly loving grandmother had been available. Emerald was taking deep breaths "It is perfectly fine Mrs. Weasley. You had no way of knowing the bad blood between Dumbledore and myself. If you want we could come back another time to discuss the heirship offered to your twins."

Molly flushed and "nonsense sit down everyone. What would this entail for my children?" Emerald sat down primly followed by the collapse of Sirius and Remus into chairs adjacent to her. Chaos sat down next to Sirius and looked very smug. Emerald continued "their education would be paid by Chaos and supplies purchased for both school and their duties as heirs. She would also act like an aunt to the twins. In a nutshell the twins would be offered a secure future. They would inherit political and financial assets." Molly was shocked to the core "why my twins?" Chaos smiled "they are pranksters and so my chosen. I am not offering just a mortal house in the wizzarding world, but also a position among the immortal powers." Molly finally felt a click in her brain. This stranger was called Chaos and that name was still found in the most obscure of texts. Her twins were being offered safety and their was no way she could pass up an opportunity to keep her children safe. "I will accept this offer on my twins behalf." Molly got up and called in the twins to talk.

Back to the present...

The twins reluctantly left their new acquaintance and went into the kitchen following their mother. They stopped suddenly at the sight of Sirius and Remus and asked "are you two Moony and Padfoot?" The two former marauders bowed their head dramatically and answered "we are." Fred and George approached the table in awe. Sirius decided to mess with them further " and this lovely lady beside me is Chaos herself. Deity of pranks, mayhem, and all around fun." Chaos smiled and turned Sirius' hair green. Molly decided to try and keep this conversation on track and was gratefully that Emerald seemed to be of the same mind. Molly pushed the boys forward "Chaos has named you two her heirs." The twins started dramatically showing their gratitude. Emerald excused herself while Chaos explained what she expected of the twins to check on Harry. Molly nodded at her in understanding as she left.

Harry was zooming around on his broom and only touched down when he noticed his grandmother. "Grandmother is everything alright" he asked anxiously. Emerald came forward "yes little one everything is fine. Who are your companions?" Emerald coughed discretely when Harry looked at her strangely and he was about to introduce everyone when Charlie beat him to it. "Hi I am Charlie and the one reading the book is Percy." At hearing his name Percy finally looked up and noticed they had visitors. As he strode over Charlie finished the introductions " and this is my sister Ginny and this is Ron." Percy instantly began trying to start up a conversation about school. Emerald was able to keep Percy entertained and the conversation flowing so that everyone present was entertained. Harry was beaming with his grandmother showing him so much attention. Eventually he and Charlie went back to flying with Emerald offering tips every now and then.

The visit was over all too soon for Harry. Molly saw them out and was surprised by a goat sitting in front of her door grazing. Emerald instantly "Chaos I said you could not turn him into a goat." Chaos smirked "I will fix this. Don't worry Emerald the goat will be with family." Chaos made a quick exit with the goat and Emerald put her face into her hands. Groaning "Dumbledore will be put back to rights Molly don't worry. I knew I should have paid more attention. However, Harry we need to get you home first. Sirius, Remus you know the drill." They all held hands and Emerald nodded to Molly as she transported them home. Molly was left chuckling and understood better than ever why her twins had been chosen as heirs to Chaos. She was just glad her sons would be able to be happy and able to have a good life. That Albus Dumbledore though was a different story. Arthur and herself had trusted him. If he could leave a child with abusive relations what else could Albus be capable of.

* * *

The twins are chosen for chaos due to their prank loving nature. Harry is taking over the title master of death which comes from Chaos. Chaos is her name of choice, but is not her only name or title. Chaos is also the queen of cats, queen of the underworld, and favorite of the great mother magic. Therefore, just like Magic she holds many titles. Magic is representing the mother of all life in the immortal realms and most life in the mortal realm. The great Father is the creator of human mortals. Magic just adopted a few of his children as her own to create the magical world. With Harry being the heir of Magic he cannot be on the throne of chaos. Magic is also holds the title of order, balance, and queen of snakes to name a few. He had enough of a contradiction in being master of death and life. Life is from Magic also. I hope this helped with any confusion.


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

Emerald woke up thinking on her grandson. While Harry had adapted to many of the changes in his life, he finally decided to test her on the rules. Like many abused children Harry just needed to see she was different from his previous guardians. The way he challenged her still made her cringe just thinking about it.

Flash Back

Emerald walked into her study to begin her daily work only to find Harry pulling down one of her books from the bookcases of her study. Her heart began to beat wildly and she hurried her pace. "Harry put that book down this instant." Harry whirled around and faced her with a quickly reddening face. His posture changed quickly and he defiantly yelled "what are you keeping hidden from me. I don't see any reason for these books to be off limits! What gives you the right to forbid me from reading these!" Emerald quickly summoned the book out of Harry's grasp. Once her heart calmed down she managed a reply to the nine year old boy glaring at her.

"If you had opened this book your eyes would have been burnt out of their sockets. I told you to leave this volumes alone for your own safety." Harry began to shrink in on himself in absolute horror. "I could have healed the damage but no mortal eye is meant to read this volume. Which is precisely why I keep it locked away in my study. You should be glad I keep the deadly books in the other realm where mortals cannot stumble on them." At this point Harry was staring at the floor and was unable to look her in the eye. "I remember telling you specifically that these books were off limits so you will have to be punished Harry." Harry instantly looked up and stuttered "but I didn't read the book!" Emerald firmly looked at him "be that as it may you still were breaking the rules by touching the book and trying to read it. Harry you will copy Aristotle's Rhetoric in the original Greek. I think a hundred lines would be sufficient. If you make a mistake you will start all over again." Emerald took a shocked Harry and lead him to the library proper and sat him down at a table. In a few moments the work was in front of Harry as well as the necessary materials. "Begin" is all Emerald said next and Harry meekly started his punishment.

Sirius walked in before Emerald left and inquired "hey pup are you doing school work in the summer?" Emerald pointedly looked at Sirius and said "Sirius he is copying lines as a punishment for disobeying a rule in this house. I trust you will not interfere or you will find yourself joining Harry under the same terms of his punishment." Sirius had laughed and Emerald left the room. When she returned after being summoned by Ivy stating Harry was ready for inspection, Sirius was copying lines and Remus was laughing at his fellow Maurader. As Emerald checked Harry's work she did not find a single flaw. Obviously Harry had taken his time to get it right the first time. Emerald knelt down facing Harry "you did well. I hope I won't need to do this again for the same offense." She hugged Harry as he replied and they both ignored the grumbles from Sirius. "I am sorry Grandmother. I just don't like being kept in the dark and I thought that was why I could not read those books. I never thought a book could blind a person just from reading it." Remus stopped laughing as he figured out why Harry had been punished. In fact, Remus went as pale as a ghost. " Also Grandmother I never want to get in trouble again. My hand hurts from coping all those weird symbols."

End Flash Back

Emerald sat up and became irritated. It was not even daybreak yet. What in the world could have woken her up? Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed the mirror was flashing. 'Just great! My sleep is disturbed because of the planning of the old goat.' It could be nothing else since her mirror was only programmed to watch out for the manipulations of the annoying Albus Dumbledore. 'Looks like wild card sexy Sevy is going to be played. Now what are you planning young meddler.' She lazily sent a bolt towards her mirror and watched the unfolding scene comfortably from her bed.

Albus sat behind his desk as the door to his office opened. In stepped Severus with a heavy scowl on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure headmaster." Severus said and stalked toward the desk. He remained standing and looked as if he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. "Lemon drop" Albus said with that infernal twinkle in his eye. Severus merely rolled his eyes and shook his head no emphatically. "Headmaster what do I owe this disturbance to this time. I was in the middle of some very delicate potions." Severus stated with a sneer on his face. Albus merely smiled and got fairly straight to the point.

"My dear boy, I require your assistance with a task that calls for your unique skills. I need you to locate the new residence of Harry Potter. I am concerned that this woman by the name Lady Slytherin is of the darker sort. She may very well be using the boy to bring back the Dark Lord. I am sure that your promise to protect the boy would not allow for Harry to remain in her hands." Albus sat back and starred with a look of fake concern at Severus waiting for his response. Severus acidly thought 'I want to just get away from his incessant nattering. Whatever, I will promise Albus to search for the bloody boy and finish my potions. Later I will leave the castle to do his errand and hopefully be done with the matter.' "Of course Headmaster, I will look for your precious spoilt golden boy. If you are through wasting my time I have better things to do." Then Severus spun on his heel and stormed out of the Headmaster's office. Albus quickly interjected "I will hire a substitute for your class to allow you the proper time to search for Harry." Then the image faded into nothing.

The wheels in Emerald's head began to turn. The potions position would be open for infiltration at Hogwarts on a temporary basis. While there was no way she was willing to teach dunderheads the subtle art of potions, Chaos loved to teach. She personally had always preferred to teach Defense and Elemental magics. 'Well Chaos will jump at the chance so where did I put her credentials.' Emerald placed her hand into a sub planer pocket and pulled out the modern credentials of Chaos. She then called for Fawkes and had him flame the application onto Dumble's desk. Then Emerald prepared for the day in her Egyptian robes. The flowed around her as if they were a part of her body and were a brilliant white. She then placed golden cobra bracelets on her arms to finish the outfit. The sun was just rising when she had finished and this allowed her enough time to contact a fellow immortal. She tapped her mirror three times and called "Artemis." The mirror glowed golden and an image appeared.

"Hello Great Mother what do you wish of me. Am I to have the honor of you joining the hunt today?" Artemis said these words respectfully without a bit of fawning in her voice. Emerald smiled slightly stiffly "No thank you Artemis maybe another time. I am watching over one of my heirs and do not have time to hunt. However, my heir is the reason I am contacting you." Artemis nodded politely for Emerald to go on. "I wish for you to instruct my heir Harry Potter in archery until the new school year begins in this mortal realm. I can ask your brother if this would be a trouble to you. However, I had hoped for Apollo to teach my heir poetry and music instead of archery."

Artemis felt conflicted 'her heir is a male this time and I really don't like men. But I don't want my brother to have the honor because then he can hold over my head that he taught the heir of Ydrassil. Oh,' "I will teach your heir Great Mother. When would it be acceptable to begin his studies." Emerald smiled brightly and stated "Two days from now on Monday would be perfect. I am going to one of my hiding spots to retrieve on of my bows for Harry to learn on. I appreciate that the best archer is going to be teaching my heir. I hope that you will be able to get him to the level of the immortal hunts. Have a good day Artemis." With an exchange of nods the mirror once again went dead.

Emerald went on to breakfast where she was confronted by the sight of Chaos staring at her choice of clothing. "Ooh are we going to Egypt?" At Emerald's nod Chaos raced out of the room and reemerged in her own favored Egyptian outfit. Emerald did not feel like commenting on the actions of her 'sister'. Instead she took her place at the table and casually began filling her plate. Emerald glanced up as she finished this task and "Chaos dear I sent an application to Hogwarts on your behalf." Chaos began bouncing enthusiastically and Emerald continued on "Professor Snape is going to need a temporary replacement in potions since he is tasked by the old goat with locating Harry." Emerald attempted to go further in her explanation of what was going on but Chaos interrupted her. "Yay I love teaching potions! I can't wait I am going to be able to go back to Hogwarts." Emerald upon finding a lull in Chaos' chatter continued on "I have procured an instructor for Harry in archery. This will allow you to join me in the immortal hunt Harry." Emerald said with a smile " this calls for me fetching a bow of mine from that tomb you built Chaos that has your statue sitting in the lower levels. It still eludes me as to why you felt the need to have the Egyptians build you a pyramid."

"So I could take a nap of course," Chaos bubbled happily. "Hey doesn't Bill Weasley work in Egypt?" Emerald smirked "yes in fact, he is exploring the tomb in question at this very moment. I intend to take Harry with us since Snape will be look for us with locator spells. I think this outing will be sufficient for me to catch him in a trap in addition to fetching the best bow possible for Harry to learn on." Chaos suddenly "hey lets take the twins as well! We can all have an awesome time and I can play a prank." Sirius and Remus both perked up at the message of a prank. Harry, on the other hand, "Grandmother why would I need to learn archery for the immortal hunt? I am a mortal right?" Emerald winced " Harry you have elements of both and I wish for you to learn archery for multiple reasons. It will help strengthen your upper body and improve aim. This is quite beneficial when you do start learning to cast offensive spells. However, the immortal hunt is an event I usually preside over and I would love to share that experience with you. Otherwise Harry I would have to leave you alone with another adult for a two week time frame."

Harry's eyes widened. 'She wants me to stay with her and be able to join in. Is this what all grandparents are like?' "So who will be teaching me Grandmother?" Emerald beamed "I managed to convince Artemis actually. She is the best instructor possible in this field. Though you will have to behave around her and we will have to keep Sirius and Remus away from her. She does not really like grown men." Sirius was not paying attention in favor of dreaming up pranks. Remus had his mouth open in shock and was trying to process the information he just received. Harry frowned "then she won't like me will she? I mean since she doesn't like boys." Emerald laughed "not at all. I sincerely doubt you will make a pass on Artemis. Your hormones have not kicked in yet to cause that sort of trouble." Harry was utterly confused "make a pass?" Emerald pointed to Chaos and Sirius "that would be something along the lines of what those two engage in frequently." Harry became sick he had walked in on the two while they were going at it. "Definitely not going to do that," Harry whispered. "After breakfast everyone should get ready for our trip. Once ready meet me in my study." Everyone nodded to Emerald and she hurried to her study along with Chaos.


End file.
